Tysons Weird New Life
by RyuNeko
Summary: Full summary inside.Tyka or Tyta. your choise...Newly Started another chapter, will hopefully be up soon.
1. Chapter 1

Tysons Weird New Life

Authoress: Coolbeyblader (Ryuneko) 

**Warnings: mention of yaoi, fluffyness at some places, foul language and irritated female Tyson**

**I do not own beyblade.**

**/ bit beast /**

**peoples thoughts**

**( Authoress Notes)**

**+Dizzaras talking+**

**# speakers or other technical stuff – like phones#**

**Pairings: TyTa,MaRa, little Tyka and female Ty, mainly TyTa**

Chapter 1 

It began as any day for the Bladebreakers. Another tournament was going on, the only thing unusual about it this far was this next team , the team call themselves " paralysis" .(lol)

# Yeah, Brad, this team is a mystery. No one has even seen this, or at least no one know they has, secretive team. Now they´re up to meet Bladebreakers, first up from Bladebreakers is Tyson, but they usually send Tyson out last!#

# That´s because this Team espeially demanded to meet just him, A. J , and it´s the whole team v.s Tyson. But Tyson is allowed to call upon a teammate to help , the real question is- will Tyson do so?#

Tyson steps up to the arena.

# Will you call a teammate Tyson? If yes – who?#

- No, I won´t. I will take this challange on my own.

- That´s a wise choise, a dark voice say out of the darkness, but now – do you remember us?

Three people emerges out of the darkness. A tall boy ( a bit taller then Kai) with short and spiky black hair and equally black clothes, his eyes are cold and icy blue coloured.

- Yes, I do, Kaaru.

- I´m suprised, Granger, but this isn´t exactly a reunion.

- I didn´t think that eigther.

The other boy is as tall as Tyson, brownhaired ( it reaches to his ears , and dressed in black. His eyes are grey and colder then Kaarus.

- Hey, Emmerick, I see you still got that happy face. Tyson says sarcasticly.

- Yeah, and you still look like a girl, Ty-chan. Emmerick respond with a sneer.

- I still look better then you anyways.

Lastly a young woman steps out, she has short lightblue hair, green eyes and black clothes. She look as cold as the others. And happen to be Kaaru´s twin sister

- hey, Keema.

- Let´s do this.

The match begins and, Tyson wipes them out fast and easy, but they has a suprise waiting.

They throw a lot of needle- like objects. Tyson gets hit by them and start bleeding from many small wounds. Immdeatly, they become banned from beyblading oficially again. But something is wrong. As Tysons blood drips on the floor, it start to become a fire, a white fire. The fire grow so big, that the room seems too small to hold it. Bladebreakers is upset to no limit about this, they are totally sure they lost their friend forever, even Kai is really upset by it.

# Oh,no, I can´t belive this! Tyson is truely on fire, can someone please get a fire-extiguisher!#

But before that happened, The fire extinguishe itself, Tyson is high up in the air – now he´s falling and that´s fast. Dragoon roar and makes a whirlwind to catch it´s master, which suceed, and Tysons fall get slowed down and Ray catches him before Tyson hits the ground. ( no TyRa this time)

Max ask, still chocked and sad, if Tyson is alive.

- Yes, Max, he is alive. A bit exhausted and probably some smoke in his lungs, but he will be all right, I can feel his pulse and that means his heart is still beating- therefor he is most certainly alive.

- Oh,my god, I thought...

- We all did, Kai answers shakily, but we should have a doctor check up on him- before being relifed.

- B-b-but, guys, look at his right arm! There is some weird kind of markings there.

- Cheif´s right, these markings weren´t there before, but what are they?

A doctor is called upon, and after some intense check ups, Tyson is declared all right.

Tyson is calm through the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: mention of yaoi, fluffyness at some places, foul language and irritated female Tyson**

**I do not own beyblade.**

**/ bit beast /**

**peoples thoughts**

**( Authoress Notes)**

**+Dizzaras talking+**

**# speakers or other technical stuff – like phones#**

**Pairings: TyTa,MaRa, little Tyka and female Ty, mainly TyTa**

Chapter 2 

Tyson slowly wakes up after the fire, a bit off, and he seems to forgotten everything about the whole thing. (now they have explained what they know)

- I don´t know what you mean. Tyson look confused and disoriented

- Tyson? Are you sure about it? You can´t remember it at all?

- Yes,I´m sure, I don´t. I haven´t the slightest idé of what you are talking about- though I belive you guys

- Perhaps it´s because he fainted early, due to the lack of oxigyne, his brain never got a chance to register what kind of danger he was in.

- Well, however, we should go now. Mr Dickenson and Gramps are waiting for us.

- Ok, Tyson answer airly,let´s go.

- They take the bus to BBA Headquarters. After their arrival, Tyson decides to go to the toilet – to wash his right arm due to the fact it start hurtig a bit.

- I don´t know where these strange markings came from, but it hurts, do you know anything about it Dragoon?

/ Yes, your blood was shed, your blood isn´t like the other peoples, it catches fire if not dripping on a living being. If it does – then really cool stuff happens... but it sure is interesting thing/

- I don´t plan at letting more blood drop if I can stop it.

The others go on toward Mr.Dickensons office.

At the door they hear Mr.Dickenson and Gramps having an arguement.

- I know it´s hard. Does Tyson even know about this at all?

- Yeah, Stan, he does. I told him when he was about three years old, sure the little dude got upset, but he soon calmed down about it. We have talked about it later too, we are both ok with the fact he isn´t really related to us at all, he know he is adopted. But I didn´t think we would ever get into this awful situation.

- Neighter did I, I mean , if I even thought it was possible – I´d never let your family adopt him- I found him that night, as a infant, beside a dead couple – no one found any proof they weren´t his parents, or that he was their child eigther – but no one else claimed to be his real family - we all asumed him to be a orphan and your son found liking to him and therefor adopted him. But now, some people from a foreign country, that claim him to be theirs and – I´m sad to tell you- they certainly looks like they are his real parents. You have to tell him about it.

- I know, but I hate to perhaps be forced to leave him with some strangers, I have known him his whole life – and they ,perhaps, can be his bioloical parents – But they don´t know him at all.

- No, but they do got the law on their side, when the DNA results are done. And I do belive they are his parents – they really look like each other.

- Yeah? This will be tough for both me and him.

- I know that. And I also know that it is unexpected to hear from them now, when he have lived with you this long.

Outside.

- I never knew, this will be hard for poor Tyson, and poor Gramps!

- No one of us knew, Max, he probably don´t like to talk about it. Ray says in a sad and worried voice

- Who would, Ray? Kai ask quietly

- Not me, Cheif says, but this is awful.

Tyson comes and they all enters the office, as if they never argued – both Gramps and Mr.Dickenson smiles and congratulates them and suggest them to have a real celebration.

As they are about to leave, Gramps requests to have a word with Tyson, who willingly stays behind to talk to his "Grandfather".

Afterwards,Tyson look awfully pale, but smiles weakly at his friends.

- Tyson, we eavesdropped at Mr.Dickenson and Gramps earlier, we know what´s wrong so don´t try to act like it ok.

- Max, don´t worry so much, I´m 17 years old – that means I have a word too in this – and I´m not going anywhere if I can stop it.

- But,what if...

- Let´s worry when we need to, chief, not before. Tyson say in a calm and kind voice.

- You are calmer about this then I ever thought possible?

- Kai, I´m not a chibi, I don´t worry before I need to.

- But this is so awful! You can get to stay with some strangers.

- Who are my biological parents, when I was younger – I really wanted to know how my real parents was , what kind of people they were and so on, now I get a chance to know.

- You atually don´t mind?

- Of course I mind this – But I can´t give up. I love Gramps, and even if we aren´t relatives by blood, and he is my family as far as I can remember. And I can remember pretty far back in my past. Sadly , I cant remember much about things happening in the present sometimes, and weird.

- Let´s go celebrate this victory instead? I don´t think this is a subject that Tyson want to talk about all night with you guys. Kai tells the rest of the team.

- Thanks,Kai, I really appretiate it. Tyson say and smiles in a cuteway that show how much he really dislikes sad subject . Everyone is caught by suprise by this really unusual show of affection towards Kai.

- Ok. Where to go now?

- To the resturant? I´m hungry….. let´s go eat something. Ray suddenly inform the rest – Which make them sweatdrop.

- Ray, thats Tysons line, not yours.

- I know, but I´m hungry and since Tyson doesn´t say it, I do.

So they go eating at a good chinese resturant. Ray strongly insist at going there.

Kai eat the food, but isn´t really into the spicy food that their chinese friend loves so strongly.

Max doesn´t mind this kind of food at all, but he isn´t really a fan of it, since it has a bit more taste then he is used to – but he don´t want to hurt Rays feelings.

Cheif eats it without trouble, he is used to spicy food, and it is also well done.

No need to tell ayone that Ray absoutley loves this food, it reminds him of his home country, and he thinks about his hometown – then he trails off and end up wondering which country Tyson really comes from and how he feels about all this.

And talking of Tyson , he really lost his appetite and sits deeply in thoughts, no one of them has ever seen Tyson this lost in thoughts before and it makes them worried to see it now.

- Ty, are you sure you´re up to this?

- Whaa? Yeah, I´m sure, it´s okay.

- I think you are a bit thoughtful tonight, what is bothering you?

- I wonder why I was with that couple if they weren´t my parents and why they got killed, yet I survived, and who killed them?

- I guess that can´t get an answer now.

- Probably not, but I keep on wonder , I thought I could forget it all – but it keep on coming back.

- I think I understand. The thing about your biological parents reclaiming custody over you, bring back all those thoughts and questions you have carried in your mind for all this time, but you also doubt it really can be true- that these questions can get answered- am I right?

- Yes, you sure are, Kai. You know, you can become a great psycologist when you choose a work?

- Never,Tyson, that would mean that I actually had to talk and listen to each psycho that comes to me – no way! But you are a friend, so that doesn´t count at all.

- Ookay. Tysn sweatdrop at that reply

- When does the DNA results come?

- Tomorrow morning.

Then they go see a movie and have a nice evening, not even Tyson can remain gloomy today , he laughs at every joke Max tell -as usual.

Rn: who would have thought I´d manage to post another fic this fast all sudden?

Tyson: Not me, but why is it always me that get into trouble?

Rn: Because you always do! And god knows why I can´t get a goodfic where you doesn´tget into some kind of mess.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning they all follow Tyson to the labratory where the proffesionals did the DNA testing.

- I can say that this tests are a positive. And no doubt of it at all .

They all still dislikes to belive it.

Gramps hugs Tyson to show how sorry he is that he probably have to let him go with these strangers that are his parents.Tyson hugs back and wish he don´t have to go. But the lawyer is clear on the fact that in his ( Tysons ) home country - he is not allowed to make any decisons until he reaches the age of 21. Tyson then get to meet his biological parents, it is obvious that Tyson took after his mother most things,yet –until now- they haven´t met each other since Tyson was borned.

His mother has the same midnightblue hair as Tyson, the same eyecolour and almost exactly the body features as Tyson – only even more feminine of course- but not the same attitude.

His father look like a really strict man, with black eyes and hair, dressed in a strict black suit. She is dressed in a long , bright blue, dress.

Then Tyson get showed into another room with his parents to get some bonding time and finish paperwork, though Tyson dislikes it all, but as the lawyer told them all – he doesn´t have any choise.

In the other room.

-well, I guess you three have a lot to catch up on now, so I´ll make it short about this formal things .

- Thank you, the woman who is Tysons mother say in a excited voice, and how much is left of this?

- Not much at all, sign these papers and you leagally get back this boy, which truely belongs with you.

- Ok,Tysons father answers, that will be done in a second.

And it truely are done in a second. Afterwards, the lawyer walk out of the room.

- So. Tell us, how has your life been?

- Umm. Good, I guess, but I want to know a lot of things first.

- Of course, Takao, what do you want to know?

- First off, why do you call me that?

- It´s your name, Takao.

- No, my name is Tyson, not Takao.

- I guess that you got another name now, it took us forever to find you, so of course you don´t still got you real name since you got "adopted".

- Why was I with another couple,that got killed, when I was a infant?

- They were traitors of our country, they kidnapped you to blackmail us with our only child, we searched long and wide for you but didn´t find you.

- Ok, do you know why they died?

- Yes,we sent out ninjas to kill them, but we never got to know why they did not retrive you. And I want to know, did those people out there take good care of you?

Yes, they did, I have grown up with much love and care. Trained in material arts, beyblading and other things , I have had a really great times in my life this far and I really love this life and am not really as excited as you are about this – because in my point of view – I will always be Tyson Granger. Beyblade champion and come from Baycity in a dojo – living with my Grandfather.

- You will remain a Beyblade champion even if your last name won´t be Granger - I can compromise that far as you get to keep the name Tyson. My son, you never met your grandfather, and I do not approve that you call Mr.Granger "grandfather" nor his son "father" I am your father.

- I told you, to me they will always be, it will take longer than this for me to adjust to these changes.

- Well,now, go and say good bye to them. We will go back home as soon as you get done with your farwells.

They push him out.

- How did it go?

- I don´t admit I´m related to these people – they are awful- I just met them and already dislikes them. And you call me pushy! I got pushed out to say good bye, and I won´t be able to make any decisions until I become 21 years old. This suck big time, and I don´t want to go, I wish I could just stay here with Gramps – as I have done most of my life.

- I wish that too, Tyson, but Im curious – which name did they give you? We know it began with a "T".

- "Takao". The name is almost spitten out in disgust.

- Yuck. Not a suiting name for you.

- No, but I get to keep the name"Tyson" instead of "Takao", so I guess it´s not the end of the world – yet.

- Will you be allowed to be at the championships?

- They better do, or I won´t stop nagging at them until they allow me to go.

- Good! That means that we can see each other, at least once a year, but thats a start – right?

- Sure thing, Max, but I´ll miss you all.

- Promise to write.

- Ok, I already got your adresses, so I will write to you as soon as I can.

- Ok, Ty, we will hold you responsible to that promise.

Rn: I update again!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

**-** I promise, but I´d better go now, before that creepy lawyer comes back.

- Hahahaha. Yeah , that guy sure was creepy, see ya Ty!

- See ya!

Then Tyson slowly walks away, facing a really unsure future, Gramps try hard not to cry.

In a taxicab outside, his parents are waiting for him, they have stuffed a lot of bags and both of them sits there looking really annoyed. He take a seat opposite of his mother, who look lovingly at him and sighs in a happy way, Tyson just look sad and lost in his own mind. At the airport he only follow his parents, like a zombie, his father look at him with a cold and questioning glare.

Tyson act like he didn´t notice it at all.

- what´s wrong?

- Nothing, only tired and homesick, why?

- You look like you are going to your own death, Tyson, and you´re not.

- I know that,already.

His mother takes him a bit behind his father .

- I know this will take time, Tyson, but do your best. Your father dislikes the fact he wasn´t there when you grew up and hate to know you see another man as your father. Im also scared, but he is really terrified that he can´t measure up to that mans level in your heart, and we greifed so long for you – but unknowingly, I suppose, you have greifed us too?

- Yes ,I did, but I can´t even begin to like him- unless he let me to. And he doesn´t.

- No, he is a bit cold at first,but try to take the first steps.

- So ,now he had to try being nice to his dad, which is not a easy task.

This is as hard as gaining Kai´s trust, no – Kai at least let you know he isn´t intrested or that he at least is listening, Dad is not showing any sign he know I´m even here.

It ends up with Tyson falling asleep, leaning against his fathers shoulder.

- Honey, You can at least talk to him, our son is trying to communicate with you. Stop acting so cold.

- I know, dear, but it´s so hard. He is our son, no doubt at all, but he love them.

- Of course he does! Can you blame him? They were there for him when he needed someone, they took care of him, they raised him, he thought he had no real parents. He feels as lost as you do, let him know you care and understand that he need time to realise this, and show him how much you love him. Then he will soon care as much for us as he cares for them. But you have to let him do so.

- Ok, dear, I got the picture. I will try being nicer to him, I promise, but as soon as we get home I demand he get proper training in combat, and eveything else a young prince as himself need to know. Then we need to spend time with him,so he get accostumated to this new things and this totally different lifestyle.

- Yes, honey, but let Tyson sleep for now. He will get exhausted soon enough, the poor thing, those training sessions is tough – Wait a minute! You can train him! That way, you two get some bonding time together!

- Sure, dear,I can teach him those things.

- Great!

At the arrival gate.

- Welcome to Ryuunoshi – the land where the dragons still is belived to . actually it got its name from the Dragon clan that lived here millions of years ago, they usually had a thing for midnight, and liked to attack during midnight.

- Thanks for the history lession.

- No problem. You need that to gain understanding for this countrys great history.

- Tyson get into the car standing outside of the airport, after that they go to a family mansion, he only follow his parents.

- Now we are finally here. Sure took some time, but it also was worth it, Ty – your father can show you to your room and then you can get unpacked. Ok?

- Sure ...

- Come on then, his father say with a small smile, follow me.

And so Tyson does, follow his father to a room with a bright blue coloured door.

Inside Tyson see a room that are as big as a big five rooms and kitchen appartment , only without the kitchen, it even has it own bathroom. The room has midightblue coloured walls, a king-sized bed made out of cherry tree, a huge desk, a beautiful wooden chair that looks medival , a TV, Dvd, a lot of bookshelves filled with different kind of books, a drawer, a beyblade arena, a whole lot of different beyblade parts – some parts look completly different from those Tyson ever seen, it appears to be made of some new kind of metal and a layer with liquid diamonds to make it more powerful in both attack and defence and at last – a big sofa. But the most of the room is rather empty. The walls is decorated with paintings of Dragoon, Danzer,Drigger, Draciel and other animals – most bit-beasts is painted. Even some Tyson never heard of, so the room wasn´t looking very empty when you thought about it

-This is your room. I hope you like it, if you don´t – there are plenty of other rooms to choose from.

- No, I like this one, thanks.

- That´s great, Tyson. But I want to talk to you now. I feel like a complete stranger when I´m with you, so I was thinking that we could get to know each other better. What is your whole name?

- Tyson Kit Granger.

- as in kitsune? Doesn´t that mean ´fox´?

- Yeah, it does, Gramps – mr Granger- thought I looked like a little fox.

- Cute.

- What would´ve been my name if I wasn´t kidnapped?

- Takao Kinomiya.

- Wouldnt I had a middle name?

- No, we couldn´t think of a good middle name for you.

- Ok.what do you work with?

- That´s something we will talk about later. But what about school?

- I´m not very good in school, but I´m rather good at languages, history,sport, the most things exept math and such things.

- Thats not too bad, but you will get better at math, I will help you with it. What do you do at those time you are free?

- Beybladepractice, Kai usually pushes our team to become stronger and better, we all cheer on each other and support each other.we are a truely strong and unbeatable as a team, but also strong and hard to beat as individuals. I think Kai is the strongest of us all, but I can beat him at times.

- Sounds like you got some great teammates. Care to tell me more about them?

- Sure. Kai Hiwatari, he is our team captain, comes from russia and is more of a animalperson. He seems cold at first, but I didn´t give up, he melted after a year and is rather nice now. He dislikes most things, but he is very strong and his bit-beast is Dranzer- the fire phoenix. I think he and Dranzer are a bit like each other, when Kai gets angry he send you a ice cold glare, but when he belive in you- you an feel his fire become your own. And when he battle you – he make sure you get toasted. Ray Kon, he comes from China, from white tigers village. He is calm, but more social than Kai, he always think before act, he is fun to be around. He is a tough beyblader, but fair. He´s the holder of Drigger. A nature-based Bit-beast , a white tiger, and Ray works in harmony with Drigger. And seeing Ray is a neko-jin, you can see the things they have incommon. Ray is a great friend and a awsome beyblader.

Max Tate is a hyper and kind person, loves fun, a bit childish – like me, goofy at times. Comes from America but moved to baycity with his father – only to move back to America with his father later. He is the wielder of Draciel, the water turtle, he mostly focus on defence and he is a real friend that I trust with all my heart.

Cheif is a computernerd but a kind and smart guy. I don´t know too much about him. He lives with both his parent´s above the family resturant. He is a genius at making our blades better and he has showed himself to be a pretty good blader too.

He is reliable, has his bit-beast Dizzara also called Dizzy – she is still locked in his computer, but he is in a big need of a new wardrobe- his style is soo geeky. He gather information of all beybladers, bit-beast and beyblades.

- sounds very...nice. well , now, let´s unpack your things and put it in your drawer. All of it probably fits in the drawer, I think, you don´t have very much things.

- It does, but I have all the things I need, and its enough.

- Sure is, Tyson, but not enough for your future here. We took the freedom of choosing a whole new wardrobe for you, you will only be allowed to wear those clothes when you are having your free time.

- But. This is my style , the way I look is a mirror to the way I am and the way I feel.

- I see. But you shall see that you will get used to this sooner or later.

With this Tysons father start unpacking and by this letting his son now that this is the end of this discussion.

Another hint of this is when Tyson tries to convince his parents to let him have his own personal style and they keep changing the subject whenever he tries.

this sucks big time! I hate this place and I want to go back home! And I really miss my friends and Gramps, beybladepractice, hanging out with my friends. I even miss school, homeworks and having another fight with Hilary. And think I only have been here with them for a half day, I usually doesn´t dislike people for their opinions, weird.

Then after the confusion comes anger and Tyson don´t let anyone come close to him, he hate everything and everyone for the moment, he can´t stand them

his parents actually lock him in the room...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

At Baycity. Two months later.

The remaining Bladebreakers decides to try cheer Gramps up a bit, as well as trying to express their own sad feelings over Tysons moving.Tyson haven´t been heard from since the move.

- Hey, little dudes, what´s up?

- We miss Tyson, but it must be much more horrible for you. How are you about this?

- Well, Ray,I´m feeling really down right now, but those people got the law on their side. Since they won´t sign the papers that allow us to keep Tyson, they have the right to keep him. The judges won´t even listen to Tysons opinions , naggin´ about how much better Tyson will have it with them. I guess I´m at least not alone to miss the little dude.

- No, we all miss him, you are not alone. Kai say in a kind and calm voice that is very unusual for him.

- I have an idéa! Let´s make a video to send him, so he get to know how much we miss him and want him to come back, and make him remember how great things use to be.

- Cool idéa ,Max , Dizzy can edit the video and turn it into Dvd... Kenny begins

Hey! I can film it to begin with+

- Very groovy idéa,Max-dude, what do you dudes think?

Good idéa, Max. Kai admits.

- Yeah! Let´s do this together! Ray say in a happy voice, It feels like something is missing with him gone.

- Sure does.

They begin immdeatly.

- shall we start in the dojo?it would be a great start.

- Yes, after all, he used to live there. It will be the best thing to let him see at first.

So they enter Tysons old room at first, then they go through the whole dojo.

- Now the Dojo is done, and next?

- The park? Max wonder

- Nah, would be better to let it be the third place, what about the school? Kenny asks

- No, not good enough, the places where we met him the first time?

- Yes, thats a good idéa, Ray.

- Thanks Kai.

Gramps follow the little gang to the rest of the places and they all talk to the camera and say what they feel about his departure. And how they all hope he will come back the worldchampionship in the end of the year. Kenny tell Dizzy to also make sure that Tyson will get to now that they hope he have a good time with his parents and that he is okey.

Two days after the start of their little project.

- cheif ? I have edited the movie and put some sound in it . It became very emotional and awsome , I´m sure Tyson will understnad how you all feel.

Well done, everyone. Shall we watch it?

- No, I think we should let Tyson be the only one that will see the whole movie , it feels like we should not.

- You are right,Max, you got a point there.

- Thanks.

- We should hurry to school

- oops. I almost forgot about time there, Max blushes embarassment, it felt soo much better almost like having coming closer to Tyson.

- I have to agree with that, now, let´s run!

As they hurry to school they meet a classmate.

- Hey Ray, Max,Kai and Kenny! We have a day off! Our teatcher all got sick, too bad for them – but great for us !

- Nooo! We ran all that way for nothing!

- Obviously. Good exercise though.

Then hey meet Mr. Dickenson.

- Hey Mr. Dickenson, what happnens, heard anything about next tournament?

- Oh, hey boys, no tournament for a while. But I did get some news about Tyson this morning . his parents have taken him off Bladebreakers and put him on a new team from his homecontry, but Tyson still struggle against it – claiming to still being a Bladebreaker. And from a friend there I heard that he absolutley hate the place with

all of his soul, his parents had to lock him in his room. So don´t think he left you, boys, because he did not. He want to come back home and stay with you guys, back to living with Mr. Granger and get his own life back.

A shocked silence. Then ...

- WHAT!

- H-h-he is out of Bladebreakers!

- But not for long, Kai says angerly, we will get him back.

- Yeah! We can´t let them take our friend and just watch as it happens!

- NO,they yell at once, WE CAN´T!

-That´s the spirit, boys, and I will give you a chance to fight the new team in two weeks. You can make a deal with them that the winners gets Tyson on their team, I know that you will defeat them in a beybattle, what do you like that plan?

-Wonderful, Mr. Dickenson! That is a splendid plan to get him back to Bladebreakers, now however one problem remains – how to get him back here?

- That is a bigger one, Ray, that I can not solve yet.

- Too bad, but this is a start.

- Yes, it sure is, let´s train now. We don´t know a thing about this team. Not even their name...

- I know, Mr. Dickenson answer quietly, they call themselves "the Dragon Warriors" and they all got some kind of dragon bit-beasts. I also know that the other dragons are weaker then Tysons Dragoon and they can´t fly, like Dragoon can, That is all I got on them.

- That´s good, Mr.Dickenson,but most beybladers are weaker then Tyson and Dragoon - so it won´t give us much information – but it is something.

- Got a idéa, Cheif?

- Yes, actually, I do. First we send out Kai, then Max and lastly Ray. Me and hopper can´t really be a match against these types of dragon bit- beasts. Kai has the advantage that Dranzer can fly ,and most people get terrified after one of his trademark death glares, so we start with give them a fright. Max has a exellent defence and also water- type attacks, which takes down most dragons – with the only exeption of Dragoon, so that would be a rather easy win. Ray and Drigger takes advantage of the water Max and Draciel leaves on the disc to ultimate their mega lightning attack and ,by doing so, win the match.

- Yes! Let´s kick those " Dragon Warriors" asses!

- Um, Max , you sounded just like Tyson.

- Hehehe, I know, I miss him too much.

- As the rest of us, Maxie, we all do.

So Ray, Max , Kenny and Kai run off to the nearest beydisc to train on their new tactics to get their teams spirit back

- but, Kenny, what if Tyson get send up to battle?

- I don´t think Tyson want to battle us, so if he get send up, he will do whatever to loose the game.

- But Tyson has such strong competition will, are you sure Tyson woud give up?

- I know he will, Kai answer, if he truely dislike his teammates – he obviously loves to lessen their chance to win. When he disliked me after I had been a bit too mean with him, he took my hairgel and Dranzers bit-chip, I was lucky that I didn´t need Dranzer that time.And about the hairgel? I just took his, he bought it that morning since his hair was such a mess and he failed to get it right, so I could see properly.

- I didn´t knew, what the hell did you do to piss him off that badly?

- I only told him how lousy he played and that he would be without dinner if he continued that bad performance, I regreted it afterwards, but not much.

- To tell Tyson such things are life- threatning, Kai, you can be happy you are still alive to tell the tale after that kind of thing.

- Nah, Tyson is too kindhearted to kill me, he respected me too much and still wanted to be my friend. So he just punished me a little bit.

- Yeah,you´re right, but if he really dislike these people – he can do a lot more damage – but we shouldn´t count on anything like it.

- No, absolutely not, Tyson can have matured a bit since that time. When was it?

- The first championship,a week after we won, before a small match between me and a old "rival" from the abby. I wanted to know if he grown soft over the years since I last saw him, he had, but it was ok.

- Ok. That was about three, almost four, years ago. He certainly has grown more mature since that time.

- Yes,he has, he are not that childish anymore. But who knows, he might suprise us.

- Let´s train harder and talk lesser. Come on now.

- Yeah!

So begins a really hard training for the Bladebreakers, and they work harder then ever to become stronger and better then before – even if it feels harder when Tyson isn´t there to cheer on them or telling them how fantastic that move was, to tell them that they can do so much better, or just say that they will suceed even better next time. It feels empty and hollow without their midnight- haired team-mate. But it drives them harder to fight for him.

Five days before the match, Mr. Dickenson officially announce that the match will take place at the local beybladearena – since the opponents called and asked to come to baycity after a fire burnt down their arena.

- You don´t think... do you?

- Nah, he wouldn´t, too risky.

- Ray has right, Max, he woudn´t risk all those lifes to come back here. He can put his own life on the line sometimes, but not willingly others. Chief say in his calmest possible

He would never become that desperate, ever. Kai agrees

they decides not to dwell on the subject any further, they´ll only end up with a bad headache if they tries, so they focus on other stuff instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – the reunion 

The day after the announcement. At the airport.

- You must be thrilled, Kinomiya, isn´t this is the town where the kidnappers took you and then they died and a simple peasant took you in?

- It´s Granger, and not peasant – material arts master and leader of a great dojo, Richard. Tyson spat the other teens name as if it disgusted him to even say it.

Richard is a tall young count, 19 years old ) that inheirited his titel when his father died, and very snobby, like the rest of the spoiled team. Richard is the team leader and has dark green hair and bored green eyes, pale and look like a life-like porcelain doll.

- Whatever, let´s find a decent hotel around here –if there are any...

- Don´t interrupt, Eric, it´s not polite.

Eric is also very spoiled, but rather good looking with his dark brown hair and kind blue eyes, he has a vey kind and diplomatic attitude but is a bit strict and formal

- I am sorry, Richard, but please call "Kinomiya" by his first name. And Prince Tyson, you behave now, I do not wish to report to your dear parents that you disbehave when returning here – understood?

- I don´t belive he does, a third boy snicker, our prince is very rebelious one. But then again- he grew up as a commoner. It´s like a fairytale.

- Shut up, Malcom, or I will make you.

Malcom is like he other two, he has black eyes, blond hair and is a bit of a bully.

- Now,now, that´s not a correct way of speaking back, prince Tyson. Or do I have to help you to remember that?

- No, Tyson answers gloomy and walk away, you don´t Eric.

- Good. Now let us find a hotel, comrades, shall we?

Um. I rather stay in a motel, Eric, I really need a breake from all this luxury.

- Ok,prince Tyson, but remember to keep your mobile on.

- I will, Tyson answer with a fake smile, I shall try to remember that.

- Good, go on then, see you tomorrow at eight am.

Tyson pretend not to hear that and wander off.

- do you think he goes back to that fosterhome of his?

- No, Richard, he know he is not allowed to do so.

- Eric is correct, Richard, he know he is not allowed. Do not worry, he should not have been so sad all the way here if he thought of defying his orders.

- You are probably right, we can let him be alone, he will just sulk in his room – as he always does.

The team walks to the nearby five star hotel and check in. Then they let themselves be even more spoiled by the staff.

With Tyson. He has checked in to a very cheap motel and is now heading towards he dojo.

I have to get home! I can´t sand this anymore!

He find himself running like his life depended on it. When he finally reaches the dojo it is locked. So he jumps over the surrounding wall and land safely on the ground on the other side then he knock on the door. Gramps open.

- who is it? I wanna be alone.

- It´s me ,Gramps, Tyson. Tyson answer with tears running down his cheeks and hitting the ground softly.

- T-T-T-TYSSOONN!YOU ARE BACK!

- Yes, gramps, I´m finally home again. I have missed you so much. Why didn´t you answer all my letters? I wrote everyday, but I got nothing back, thought you didn´t like me anymore.

- What are you talking about! I haven´t got a single "hi" note from you since you left. We sent a lot of letters,even a tape. Of course I don´t like you, I love you Tyson. Tell me everything.

Gramps hug Tyson close to him, comforting the crying teen he love so much , and listen To his sobbing story of what has happened. He don´t say a word until Tyson is finished.

- A-and so I-I ran here as if my l-life depended on it. Then you know the rest.

- Shh. I see , those bastards probably took your letters and then threw away both your and our letters, I am very furious with them right now. But I am so happy you came here anyway, even if they forbid you to, I have missed you a lot too.

but it hurt my heart to see you this broken and devastated,Tyson, you look like you have been so unhappy with those horrible people.

Tyson can´t stop crying, and is ashamed of himself for being so weak , but it feels so reliaving to cry until all the bad feelings is gone.

- Tyson, you are more then welcome to stay here – at least until you have to go back again.

- T- thanks, Gramps, I´d love to.

- Then it´s a deal. Welcome home,Ty,I will put out your futon for ya.

- Thanks again Gramps, but why are the gate locked? It´s only 5 pm?

- Hehe, I became a bit anti-social and so when you never wrote back to us – so I only goes out to buy food .

- Gramps!

- I know.

- How about the others?

- They miss you too.

- I really want to explain to them I didn´t leave them – that I´never will- whatever my "parents" say.

- I think they know,Ty, but you can tell them tomorrow. You look like hell has used you as a chewingtoy these months.

- And it feels that way too, and like we haven´t seen each other for ages!

- Sure does!

But ( seeing I seem to want this part really sappy – for reasons unknown even to myself) In that exact moment.

- Gramps! Open this door now! You can´t lock yourself in forever!

- Ooops. Sounds like your homies are back to drag me out again.

- Sounds like Max. A very angry, pissed off, Max

The whole team jumps over the same way Tyson did. And when they see who sits beside Gramps, still crying silently, they all get a shock.

- T-T-TYSON! You are here! Max cries happily and hug his best friend, causing Tyson to smile his firs real smile for two months .

- You look like you been through hell.

- I HAVE! Tyson yell as a answer and tell them his story again.

- Whahahahah! They made you take behaviour lessions! Kai can´t resist laughing.

- And fighting lessions. I can kick your ass at many new ways if you keep on laughing at my horror memories from that hellhole.

- Sorry ,Tyson, but it sound so unbelivable. To send you to behaviour lessions, it´s like sending a cat to a dogtraining area, but for the rest it sounds a bit like the abbey.

- God, I'm glad I didnt turn out the same way as you did, horrible. Tyson snickers

- That would only been good for you.

- One could think that each other how much they missed the other one, I don´t talk TyKa-ish and barely understand it.Ray snickers

- TyKa- ish? What´s that?

- Tyson and Kai´s own weird language, you understand every word they say but you usually don´t understand what they really mean, unless you are Tyson or Kai – or ,sometimes, me.

- That was the lamest name I ever heard! Kai spit out

- Ok, that mean " okay, now they get it, better talk about this later"

- Um, Ray, ever thinking of getting a CAT- scan done soon? You freak me out with that weird theory of yours. We both mean what we say, or are jokeing with each other – no hidden messages. Tyson say in a confused voice.

- And that really means " Ray, stop it, this is private and something between me and Kai. You really don´t need to try figure this out, because you won´t like what you find out".

- Don´t be ridiculous,Ray, of course we know they mean to say other things. But you analyzes the whole thing too hard and make it harder then it is.

Kai and Tyson backs off.

- I never knew we had such a complicated language between each other, and I really start to think Ray need a vacation soon.

- We don´t ,Tyson, but we do commuicate in a different way then most people. We uses a way to tell each other things in a way we easily understand – but for them it is weird. And yes, Ray need a vacation soon, he start to flip out.

- And what are you two whispering about?

- Nothing much, Max, just chatting about the comming match.

- Tell us all, then, Ty.

- First they send out the team leader – Richard. Kai should go up against him and his Icery Blizzard, his "dragon" is more of a oversized lizzard and of th Ice elemental. Kai can easily defeat Richard. Then those fools send out Eric, his dragon is out of shadows and is called shadowed skull, Ray is the best opponent to meet him. Max should go against Malcom, Malcoms firebolt of fury will get extinguished by Draciels water and defence powers. So: 1. Kai vs. Richard 2.Ray vs. Eric and 3. Max vs. Malcom. I wasn´t allowed to play for some reason – they only want to torment me by coming back here. If they change that, remember who should meet who, and if I get sent out – I won´t put up a fight. I wont help them, and I will always be a Bladebreaker.

- We know that this isn´t your choise, Tyson, don´t worry – we will always see you as a Bladebreaker.

Tysons mobile starts roaring

- Yes? ( short pause) yes, Eric I checked in at my motel, why? ( another pause) how did you guess that? ( pause) No, I´m not at my "fosterhome" as you call it. I am not allowed to do so - remember? Yes I remember. I´m just sulking – as usual- No I don´t want you to come here. I just don´t. Leave me alone for once! I do not need you to babysit me, I can take care of myself, so just do whatever.bye.

- You lied.

- Yes, I did, I started doing that more often since I had to move – just to get rid of them all. They all got poles stuck so far up their asses that they can´t listen to anyone, I can´t stand them! They aren´t my teammates, hell, those three are more of three babysitters – that takes their work too seriously. They report to my " Parents" once and a while during this trip.I actually dislikes them all, more or less.

- Sounds very boring.

- It is. And they would prefer to keep me in a cage.

- What do your parents work as? To afford three babysitters?

- I was afraid you would ask, cheif, my biological parents are king and queen of Ryuunochi. Its a hidden country but a rather big one.

- So, that means that you are the prince?

- Don´t even say it, please, I don´t want to hear that word again.

- Why not?

- Because I don´t like the images I get while hearing that , I see a cage and a lot of paperwork. I don´t like it a bit. I rather be a normal and fully happy teenager from Beycity,with normal problems and beybladingpractises on the afternoon. Their practise is a lazy, good-for-nothing-style, and they let their blades and bit-beasts do all the work for them. So they got no control at all over their blades.

- Oh,you even miss our practise? You are in serious need of help if you miss that .

- That´s not a correct way to talk to another being, Tyson say in a mockingly snobby voice, my dear friend. I so hate that formal way to talk!

But why? do all people from your homecountry talk that way?

- I don´t know. At least they always talk very formal when I´m around, and the times I ran away, all they did was looking at me as I was a cute little kitty or something that doesn´t know its place.

- Sound like you alright.

- Meanie.

- You bet I am.

- Cool it you two. No need to kill eachother.

They all laugh at the bizare in that statement. None of the two would ever go so far that they actually killed each other.

They go into the dojo and pick out some futons for the night.

- good night, dudes, see ya.

- ´night gramps.

At midnight, Kai wakes up, a noice is heard.

What on earth was that?no one should be up at this time. The others are still in their respective beds, Gramps is worse then Tyson used to be at waking up at all. So who the hell is it? A intruder? I have to check up on this...

Kai walks out of the dojo and see a tall figure standing at the gate.

- I see I am spotted.

- Yes. Now leave this property, or I will call the police.

- I ´m here to get our prince..

- So. You think we would let you bastards get him, because you say you cam here to get him? I don´t think so. He wants to be here .

- That´s not Tysons decision to make. And ,beides, Tyson will get married no matter what.

- Married? He didn´t tell us.

- He doesn´t know yet. And that´s how things shall be.

- Oh, so you believe he will just let it happen? Hell no, he will fight against it.

- We know he will fight it, but he can´t escape it, he will get married to a young russian baron. The gentleman have a strict attitude which will be good for our prince´s running away idéas. The baron shall be able to keep him at his place.

- Your people seem really stupid to me, Tyson wont stay if he doesn´t want to, you can´t stop him.

- We´ll see about that. Now , let me pass, I have things to do.

Kai refuses to move and get attacked by this stranger and Kai feel his world go black.

_Tyson...don´t let them ruin you...keep on fighting for what you belive in..._

Tyson wakes up when he feel strong arms wrap around him and lifting him carefully.

What the...?

He open his eyes and see Eric holding him close.

- Nyu?

- Continue sleeping, Tyson, we will talk about this later.

Tyson already know it´s no use to try be even more disobeyant this night, so he do as been told and sleep.

- You scared me almost to death when I couldn´t find you in your room, I guess your homesickness got overwhelming, because I know you usually doesn´t dare disobey me, and it took over your rational thinking.

( he doesn´t know Tyson very much, as I belive you already noticed, but Tyson is a bit afraid of Erics punishment. When Tyson disobeys him, Eric place Tyson on a chair,hold him in place with one hand,and then just stares at him for hours until Tyson is absolutly terrified. ((RN: My mother does that to me when I disobey her, like the time I stopped eating school lunch – she just stared at me for thirty minutes, no emotions showing at all, staring blankly at me - Until I promised, and seiously meant it, to not skip another school lunch or she´d become even more scarier. I´ve never done it again. Though its not my fault that food taste plastic, hell – those poatoes can actually bounce !))major sweatdrop!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the morning.

- Good morning. Eric says coldly.

- G -Good morning, Tyson tries to calm Eric down by showing that he know he did wrong.

- Sigh. Tyson, I understand the situation, which is why I wont tell either our teammates nor your parents about this. But I wont let this slip by. I have bought a small tracking device and you´ll wear it all times so I know where you are.

- No. I wont wear it! It´s humiliating.

- You will, so stop it and come here now, or I will make you.

Eric catches Tyson before he managed to escape and put a small collar with a small tracking devise instead of a dogtag around his neck. Tyson whince in pain and gets a very unhappy look - even worse than before- he looks ready to cry. No more meeting his friends or Gramps, no more freedom at all.

- I am aware of that you are angry and sad with me right now, Tyson, and I accept that. But I don´t accept that you are blaming me for it, I´m not the one who always run away when I can´t handle it anymore, nor am I the one who always fight and never giving up , you are. And I wont take it off until we goes home. End of story. I have already made a reservation on our hotel for you, and you will stay there, in the room next to mine. And don´t think of taking the winow way out, it´s on the eight - floor, so you can´t. I will personally take care of your key, and you will only leave that room with me – and only if you have behaved well and obeyed me - not in any other way.

Tyson looks like a abdonned puppy, lost and sad, but follows Eric when he pack Tysons stuff in the bag.

Eric notice this and the lack of life in his (Tysons) eyes, as if Tysons whole spirit got destroyed, and it saddens Eric a lot to see this lifeless shell instead of the stubborn and struggling glowing personality he usually has- and had until only minutes ago.

- I don´t enjoy this eighter, Tyson, but I have to. I peraps can cheer him up a bit later, I can´t stand seeng him like this!

when Eric is done with locking a very quiet and unfocused Tyson in the new roomhe goes to his own room and thinking of a way to cheer the younger teen up, but he do his best to not just rush in the other room and let Tyson just run off and be happy. It wouldn´t work out anyways. In the end, Eric can only think on one single way to cheer Tyson up – if only so little.

He goes back, lift up Tyson to his lap, and hold him close until he can feel Tyson shiver slightly then Eric lift Tysons chin up to face him.

- please don´t do this anymore, Ty, I can´t stand knowing how miserable you are. Try to adjust to this instead, I know that we three isn´t anything else then prison guards to you, at least I care about you – even if you don´t think so when I do things like this. But I do care, much more than you´ll ever know. And it hurt so much to see this .

Tyson can´t find anything to say at all. But he put his cheek on Erics shoulder, to reveal how terrible he feel about everything, Eric let his arms wrap around Tysons waist and comfort the younger teen. Tyson feel safe and fall asleep.

why do I feel like Eric suddenly became my older brother? He make me feel I did when Hiro used to pick me up and put me in his lap, telling me that everything would always be ok in the end, no matter how hard and dark the way there could become – and I always had to remember that .

Tyson, you finally start to open up to me, I feel like I was a older cousin that need to look after you. You will never understand how hard it is to say "no" to you.

Tyson curl up as a little sleepy kitten and get himself comfortable.

Eric put Tyson on the huge bed and make the sheets into a messy bundle with a round , flat, ara in the middle – where he place Tyson.

he truely is like a kitten sometimes, really cute, I hope his husband doesn´t ruin him.

the next day. The first match.

Kai step up to the arena and glares at Richard, who glares back , but no one of them speaks.

# this is so exciting! Kai vs. Richard... the legendary Bladebreakers vs. The Dragon Warriors! A fight that will effect both teams much, the end of this matches will determinate on which team Tyson will be on. Will the Champion end up in Bladebreakers – the team he has supported since it´s very beginning or The Dragon warriors – the team that comes from his real homecountry?#

# I´m voting on Bladebreakers, A.J, they are more experienced then this newcomers when it comes to official battles.#

# we´ll just have to watch#

the blades crasches into each other and the bitbeasts are fighting, Dranzer uses its maximum power to put fear and respect in this puny excuse for a opponent.

/ its not as fun as fighting against Dragoon, with Dragoon I learn and get stronger, this isn´t better then fighting a chibi.../

Icery blizzard growls lowly / I am better than that silly excus for a dragon,that sissy wont even go in a match against me and my human/

/ Dragoon would never go a match against a loser like you. And teme? Its my soulmate you speak bullshit about! I´m killing you/

/ oh, well, ´your´ soulmates human is going to belong to his husband – to – be./

/ Tyson wouldn´t get married to anyone just like that/

/ Nah, he wouldn´t, if he had a choice... he is locked in his room and he doesn´t know a thing, so he can´t object if he doesn´t know. He is unknowing of it all and his ,or shall I say her, husband is coming here as we speak-he´ll be here soon enough-/

/ what do mean with her? Tyson is a boy./

/ No, you know his hair elastic? The red one he always wear to keep his hair up/

/ yes, what about it/

/ it is a highly advanced thing that makes her look as a boy, it change her voice, if you touch her you can´t feel her woman aspects at all. It feels like touching a boy. She think she is a boy, she doesn´t even know that simple thing, she is clueless so far... really pathetic. And I know I wold love to see her face when she discover that she isn´t a boy./

/ WHAT/

/Shocked? Now, let me end you/

Dranzer recollect itself and attack at full power which is deadly for the ice dragon/

With the humans.

- Dranzer ,stop fooling around!

- Icery blizzard! Attack now! Kill Dranzer!

Then. Richards bit-beast dies with a high screech of pain, Dranzer looks like it want to kill more then just his opponent.

- Kai! Call back Dranzer, before it kill us all! Chief cries out.

- I can´t! Dranzer is out of control! I do my best already!

- Max, use Draciel to cool Dranzer down! Ray scream to his boyfriend.

Max walk up to Ray.

- Draciel can´t calm Dranzer, Ray. Only Dragooon can!I found out this morning when I read some old japanese legends from the book Tyson bought before he had to leave. Draciel and Drigger is called Genbu and Byakko and they were soulmates.then we have Dranzer and Dragoon, Suzaku and Seiryuu – they were also soulmates. The only ones who can come close Dranzer is Dragoon and Kai , and the only one that can make Kai loose his cold ways are Tyson, they are soulmates just like you and me! See why Draciel can´t do anything?

- Yes ,but Dragoon can´t be here! That´s the main problem.

Kai manage to force Dranzer back into the bit-chip.

- that was not as easy as it use to be. What can have made Dranzer so pissed off ?

- who knows,Kai, we can only be happy that Dranzer didn´t kill anyone

- Yeah. But did you notice that Tyson isn´t here? He´d never miss a match, and it´s him we are fighting for to get back. Why isn´t he here?

Max sound very concerned

- The only things I can come up with is that they eigther drugged him or locked him in – or both. Chief replies

- We´ll just have to go see him, Ray argues, to makesure he´s allright

- You are right, that´s the only way possible,but we can´t get in their part of the hotel, no one is allowed near it. Staff can only be there if they call and ask for it, and guests only if the guests have Richards or Erics approval, we can´t get in there at all. Chief answers sadly.

- There must be some way to get in there. Well, tomorrow we will win him back to Bladebreakers, we can check with him then.

The next day, before the next match, in Bladebreakers changingroom

A blue light emerges from nowhere and Dragoon show itself.

/ Dranzer. Be careful . It´s not over yet... Fight the right fight, this isn´t it. You guys are loosing the real fight./

Dranzer appears. Only Bladebreakers can hear the two bit-beasts talk.

/ where are Tyson now /

/at the hotel, locked in and sleeping.That Eric brat has the ability to put anyone to sleep if he is close and look straight into the victims eyes. He did it last night.the evening before yesterday he fell asleep in the brats arms when he tried to calm Tyson

after locking him in, he hates to be locked in and not being able to talk with the others, the lonliness is killing him from the inside. Eric felt guilty and went to calm Tyson and his guilt-plauged mind. Now Tyson will sleep until one o´clock today, that´s the time Eric decided he would wake up. /

/ how did you come here without he...Tysons knowledge? And what do you mean with us loosing the real fight/

/ he let me come. Tyson hasn´t got me all leashed up, I can go wherever I want ,as long as I´m not needed in a battle. And the other question – they are not going to compete today, they will sneak out and let you win – but Bladebreakers only get to meet him at the championships. /

No one in bladebreakers dare to interrupt the two bit-beasts conversation. Even if they too got some questions.

/ I´m not in a leash/

/ Awww. Im only teasing you, love, don´t be upset./ Dragoon purrs innocently.

/ you´d better be, Goon, or I´m going to make sure I get another mate/ Dranzer says in a soft and loving voice.

/ you wouldn´t, Zer, I thought you loved me more then that/ Dragoon says in a sad and hurt voice.

/ I do, Goon, I´m sorry. But I am very upset about some things. You do know that Tyson shall get married soon? That means we can´t see each other as much.../

/ Zer? What are you saying ? Tyson should´ve told me if he was getting married. And he hasn´t said a word about that to me./

/ he doesn´t know! _They_ have planned it to happen before Tyson get a chance to object, he wont even get a chance to wake up properly before its too late/

/ They. Are . dead! I´m pissed off as hell right now. No one is to force him to marrige if he doesn´t want to! And he wouldn´t want this at all! I know him really well/

Bladebreakers gasps at what Dranzer has to say.They take the two bit –beasts to their changing room.

- Tyson is getting married? To whom? Ray ask, still in shock.

/ I don´t know! All I know is that the husband- to-be is here any minute./

- husband? Max can´t get it.

- Tyson can´t officially get married to another man. That´s not accepted by the most people – and certainly not the priests. Ray says confused.

- Ray and Max should know ,if anyone, they tried to get a priest to marry them – 69 times. Chief says.

- But how then? Max want to know how on earth it is possible.

/ Tyson isn´t a boy! He is a she. The red hair-elastic is some kind of devise to make her look, sound, and feel like a boy. With feel it mean that if you touch her- you won´t feel anything from the normal. You´d still not be able to tell he is a she. Hell, not even she knows that she isn´t a boy yet. That lousy bit-beast told me about it during our match. I got so mad! To do such thing as tricking her to belive she was a he - her whole life! And not even my Dragon could tell./

/ I-I-I had no idéa/

- WHAT! Everyone yells.

- Tyson is a girl! Chief is close to fainting.

- I-I-I can´t belive it, Max says in a whisper, Tyson isn´t a boy?

- Neighter can I, Ray say and look like someone just punshed him in the face – really hard.

- ... Kai is too shocked to even utter a single word.

- We have to save hi...her! Ray finally found something good to say

- Yeah! Chief agrees loudly.

- We need a plan, Max tell the others, Kai?

- Hm.We don´t know enough. Dragoon?

/ yes/

- Tell m everything I can have a use to know about.

/ s-she is locked in, Eric got the key, the room is on the eight floor, she is asleep, no one without a password is allowed to be let in. That´s all I know./

-great. That´s not useful at all, but I know you did what you could, Dragoon - thank you. Kai tries to be nice to Dragoon, knowing that the poor bit-beast has a really bad day and is very upset, to make it worse isn´t a wise choise.

/ I´m sorry that I couldn´t be more helpful,sniff, but I don´t knew much more than she does. And, obviously, that´s not much at all./ Dragoon is close to tears

/ don´t be sad, Goon, I wont let them hurt you or her./ Dranzer tries to soothe his soulmate.

At the hotel.

Tyson still sleeps quietly on the same spot Eric left her the other night. She had been placed at the end of the bed this time, she had made her bed twice out of pure restlessness (?), and Eric couldn´t find it in heart to undo it ( I Will refer to Tyson as a girl – or I´ll loose the rest of my sanity before I´m done with this fic.)

Someone carefully unlock the door and open it.

In comes a tall figure. The young red-haired teen walk upto the sleeping figure on the bed, blue eyes watching carefully before sitting down beside the sleeping figure on the bed.( guess who?)

Stroking long , midnight-blue, hair slowly and watch the younger teen stir awake.

- mm?

She really didn´t want to wake up yet, it´s early and it´s no secret that Tyson isn´t a morning person at all.

- Shh, don´t move, you should wake up first.

- Tala? She is confused.he can´t be here – right?

- Yes, that´s me. I didn´t realise that you´d forget me this soon.

- What are you doing here! How could you get in?and why ? she sits up with a jolt

- Good questions. I guess you want a answer?

- Yes, of course , how could you figure that out! With help!

Her sarcasm could be sensed for miles away.

- I see you still got your sharp tounge, but that is what I like about you. I think you should´ve known by now. But seeing you don´t I´ll be the one to tell you...

- Tell me what?

- Our parents have made a deal. It´s something about a big business between our families and they don´t trust each oher – therefor they made a deal to solve it. The only way we do in such situation in Russia is to get the children to marry – you can´t trick your relative – that´s a big belife where I come from.

- Where is this going?

- We are about to get married. And none of us can do a thing about it.

- NANI! I´m not even old enough to get married!

- I know you´re not, but I am – so I sort of become some sort of guardian to you, it´s hard to explain so you can understand this. But in short – as long as one of us are old enough – It´s completly legal.

- B-b-but we are both boys, Tyson blushes, that´s not something a priest agrees to do – Max and Ray tried.

- Well, one of us isn´t a boy.

- Are you a girl!

- No,I´m a boy, you´re a girl.

- As hell I am! Are you blind!

- Want me to prove it?

- No. Leave me alone!

Tyson pulls away, not wanting to hear another thing, scared.

Tala sighs and pinns Tyson agaist a wall.

- Time to stop this lie,Ty, you can´t live with it forever.

Tyson can´t even breathe, she is frightned and shocked, so she can´t object .

Tala takes a tight grip on Tysons hair-elastic and pull it out . Tysons hair floats out softly around her face. She doesn´t see it, since her eyes are shut close, but she feel it.

- and how´s that going to prove anything? A soft female voice is heard. Hey! What happened with my voice!

- Open your eyes instead, that is going to prove much more than me trying to convince you about it.

She does and look down on herself, and what she sees almost make her faint. She can´t see trace left of the body she once knew as her own. Now she see a slim and lithe body and a pair of breasts, she also notices that she is a bit shorter somehow. This is too much for her at once, she don´t know what to do, she can´t take it.

- I told you so.

- I-I-I...

Tala smirks at her shocked expression.

But her shock soon change into sadness and big tears start to gather in the corners of her eyes, Tala realise perhaps this wasn´t the brightest idéa to make her see the truth, she is´t taking it too well.

- Come on, it´s not that bad, you look much better then I thought was possible.

- H-how i-is t-this –p-possible! The tears starts to fall.

- I´m not sure, Ty,but I know it´s this "hair- elastic" that created the realistic illusion. Don´t be so sad about this, I mean , I understand that it must be hard for you to co-operate with this. Calm down, I´m not going to hurt you, and for Kami-samas sake – relax.

Tala pick her up and sit down on the bed with her. Trying to soothe her, but she just squirms in discomfort, he don´t know what to do.

- Ty, if you don´t calm down, I´m calling for the hotel doctor and have him drug you until you can handle this. Which in short means that a doctor comes here with a nice shot and make you calm.

- Noo! Not that!I hate needles!

- Calm down, then, I will order some tea. I know you japanese people like green tea, and I am aware of that you isn´t really japanese, but you grew up as one. Can´t you find anyhing that´s good about being a girl?

Tyson look up at Tala and gives a dry laugh.

- Yeah, it means that I´m not gay.

- Well, that´s something – I guess.

Tala don´t really expected that reply

- I guess so.

- What´s the matter? I know this isn´t exactley what you wanted for your future – to suddenly find out that you are a girl and going to get married before legal age and so on. But I´m not that bad, nothing to become mentally unstable for...

Tyson start to laugh, a genuine heartmelting smile, and she can´t help to feel relived.

Tala smiles too and hold her close to him, and soon she is calm and rest against his body, he feel somewhat content with it.

why? I´m only marrying her. It´s not like love her. Is it?

she is sleeping softly in Talas arms when Eric comes in.

- I was sure that I made her wake up by now...

- She have been awake. She didn´t take the news about herself very well, nor the news about this whole thing. Why didn´t you prepare her for this before? She almost died of stress. But she has even more beautiful eyes now, and she look much better then I thought.

- Well, she would´ve ran away even more if she knew, we couldn´t let her know a thing about the plans. It´s up to you to tame this little wild kitty, if you want to survive , she isn´t exactly a easy one to handle.

-No, I am aware of that, but you didn´t tell her? That was a part of our deal. That your country prepare her and give her time to absorb the news, then I was supposed to come here and make her used to me and gain her trust, get married and let the future be whatever. And of course close the deal. You still didn´t do it, why?

- To be honest? We didn´t dare!the first days, they had to lock her in her room and we went there to calm her, she bit me, she´s dangerous when angered.

- Cowards.

- But living cowards!

- Nyuuu?

- Shh.

Tyson stirs , but doesn´t wake, she curl up like a kitty again.

- Don´t be so loud, she need to rest, or do you want her to attack again?

- No. I don´t.

- Be quiet then.I want to be out of this place and have this overwith as soon as possible.

- But we have two more matches against the Bladebreakers! If we loose they get to have her on their team!

- She belongs there anyways. Now start packing.

- O-o-okey.

- You have fifteen minutes to get ready.

Ten minutes later.

- All done.

- Good. Let´s go now. I don´t want to wait with this any longer then necessary .

- The plane leaves in ten minutes, may I ask somethingTala?

- What?

- She is still asleep. How can we get her on the plane?

- It´s a private jet, no one cares if we carry her there.

- Oh.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – trying to save a friend. 

With the Bladebreakers.

- we can go to the hotel and try.

- Yes.

But at the hotel.

- Tyson Kinomiya? No, the whole gang just checked out, they were going to the airport. Heard something about a plane waiting and would leave in ten minutes. That was about two hours and twenty minutes ago. They had to carry the one named Tyson there, poor thing, looked exhausted. They went to his homecountry, and left you a message – " we give up. You win, you´ll see your temmate next year. The Dragon Warriors."

- What! Max can´t belive it.

- Thank you sir. We shall get going. Kai pushes them out

Outside.

- we have to go there and stop the wedding! Ray exclaims

- We take the next flight. Max suggests.

- There are a flight in one hour and twenty minutes. we have to hurry! Chief say in a stressed voice.

- Let´s go then, Kai demands,we got to get there in time.

They hurry to the airport and get tickets, then Chief discover something.

- guys? They got three hours and forthy minutes ahead of us. That´s plenty of time to have it all done.

- Not if nothing is prepared and it surely doesn´t sound that way, Kai explains, it seem like they were in a hurry.

- Kai is right, Ray agrees, it seems like they were in a rush – or else they hadn´t accepted our challange to start with.

- No. But I am curious, who is she marrying? And why?

- Who knows ,Max, who knows? All we know is that she is goig to her own Ray feel like this is hopeless.

They all stay quiet on the plane, no one want to show how muh they fear that they are way too late, they don´t feel like talking about such things right now.

Suprisingly enough,Kai is the one to break the silence.

- what´s the matter? You usully are impossible to shut up, what is so damn serious that none of you even dares to speak at all?

-What if we are too late? What if she is already married to a fifty-year old count?

- Don´t even say so, Ray, I don´t want to think that horrible thought!

- Me neighter,Chief says, I agree with Max .

- Stop it, you guys, we can´t assume we are too late! We have to try - or this trip is worthless. Now. Which is it? Worthless or a important jouney to save our friend?

- Important journey. Ray has reached a new level of determination and refuse to back of this mission.

The same goes with the rest of the group.

The team have no plans of letting go of their hope.

AN

Sorry! This is a short chapter, but the last was longer then usual ... And next will hopefully be longer too

RyuNeko


	9. Getting married

Chapter 9 – Getting married. 

With the Dragon Warriors,Tala and Tyson.

- Are we there yet?

- No, Tala, it´s about five minutes left. How is the bride?

- Sleeping,Richard, and that´s the way I´m planning her to be until the ceremony is over. All I have to do is say yes to he priest, sign some papers and then it´s done.

- Good plan, but it would be easier to let Eric put her to sleep, go trough the ceremony, sign those papers, and then let her wake up. Fuck her senseless, and do whatever you want.

- Um, Malcom, she can´t get put to sleep with my ability twice in such short while. I can only do it after her body isn´t immune anymore, her body are immune to it until tomorrow, therefor it´s better to be quiet and let her sleep as much as possible.

- Is everything done over there?

- Yes, Tala, it is. They are waiting for us to arrive.

- Great.

- Two minutes left, we land only three minutes away from the church . five minutes and you are ready.

- Good to know, Eric, help me dress the bride in a more aproperiate thing to wear on her weddingday .

- Yes.

They go and change her clothing, but they are unlucky, she wakes up when they are almost done. But the big white kimono with a big blue dragon and red flowers on is almost on place.

- H-hentais! She slap the closest one – Eric - over his face.

- We didn´t want to wake you up, you slept so peacefully, and I know you still isn´t very comfortable with your body yet – so we tried to help you.

She blushes, then pouts.

- I´m not comfortable with anyone seeing me naked eighter!

- Like I´m not going to see it during the rest of our lives.

- Sounds depressing, she say with the cutest pout the both boys ever seen, I still don´t like it.

- Calm down, geez, It´s not like we molested you in you sleep.

- Stop sounding like it was nothing.

- It was too.

- You two, we should get going now, they are waiting.

Tyson is still not realising what is going on, and doesn´t know what to do when Tala just lift her up and sit down with her i his lap in a limosine , she only comes along like a doll - but with much more grace in her movements.

When they arrives into the church, Tala lead her to the altar and hold her close to hiself, in case she try to run away. No that it matter, but it would look bad if it happened.

- I am informed that one of you are under aged?

- Yes. Tala answers.

- Which one of you?

- The bride. Tala say in a monotome voice.

- Ok. Now I have only one question. Do you , Tala Ivanhov take this lovley girl to be your wife – to take good care of her until death do you apart?

- Yes.

- Then I pronounce you husband and wife.

Tala takes Tyson, now called Ty all the time, to the limousine before she starts to object.

- shh. That´s he way it is here, since you are underaged, it´s only my anwer that is needed. Now we go home and change clothes, you can go on a walk, try to get used to your "new" body.

- I will.

- Good, but be back to dinner, I´m expecting you to be clean and dressed poperly. Dinner will be served at eight.

-Okej.

I so hate that bastard, belives that he can decide everything for me, just because he is 21 and I´m only 17 ½ years old! But I will go out or a walk

she hurries in and change into a plain lightblue dress, her male clothes is nowhere to be seen anymore. When she is done, she run out as fast as the dress allows her to

she think I can´t see her anger and dissaproval, but I can, it´s so amusing to see her angry – it makes her look so vournable. Attractive little being, my wife, trying to be independent. Too bad this country still belive the woman to be the mans belonging. But it makes this more ineresting, she isn´t used to having anyone bossing her around, well, that´s about to change.

Ty walks around and end up infront of the church, she stops there, and vent her grief out.

I don´t want to be married to Tala – he tried to kill me the first time I met him for kami - samas sake! Besides the fact I never will like him that way.

she doesn´t even hear the bladebreakers come.

- Tyson? Max tries to get contact.

- I don´t think she hear you, Maxie, she looks a bit off. Ray explains.

- Tyson! Omg! She look even better as a girl.

- I don´t think she want to hear that. Kais voice is sill calm as he walk up to her.

Kai waves a hand infront of her face, before realise that she is crying. But she finally notice them.

- when did you guys come?

- Five minutes ago, we came as soon as we could, are we too late? Ray ask in a low voice

- Yes, I´m sorry, the wedding was over an hour ago.

- How could you say yes to that? Chief is chocked

- I DIDN´T! My words or thougts didn´t even count since I´m not 21 years old. I´d never say yes to marrige. Not if I have no feelings toward that person.

- Don´t tell me they married you without your agreement?

- Yes, they did, my opinion didn´t matter at all. All I was needed for was to stand there, it was over in less then two minutes, I still don´t understand this...

- Neighter do we, Kai say in a soothing voice, but try to survive it for 3½ years and then you can demand a devorce.

- No, I can´t, here is a marrige unbreakable. It can´t be undone. You can hear the despair in her voice.

- Well, if you got married to a 60 year old, it´s only to wait until he dies? Max asks.

- He isn´t 60 years old, he´s 21 years old, and I don´t like him at all.

- Who is it? Someone we know? Ray is curious.

- Yes, you know him, it´s Tala.

- WHAT! TALA! Everyone is shocked to the core.

- Yes, it was an arrangement so our families could make some important business together. They didn´t trust eachother, but neither of them would trick a family member, so they decided for us to get married. Sigh. Why can´t my life be as it used to be? It was much better that way.

- Perhaps it were, but it´s too late now, Ty. But you are back on our team again, that means that we get to see each other at least once per year, and remember that we will get down here in a second and kick Talas ass if he ever hurt you – just call and we´ll be here. Ray say in a reassuring voice.

Ty laughs and thanks them for their support, then it turns in to a group hug.

- what time is it?

- It´s 19:25 o´clock. Why?

- I have to be back and done for dinner. Or I wont hear the end of it.

- You have to hurry then. I´m sorry we couldn´t stop this Ty...

- At least you guys tried, I´m happy to have such great friends, and I´ll call you whenever I get a chance to. Do you have time to join us at dinner?

- We´d prefer to eat out, no offence – but your parents are too much, if you understand?

- None taken, I know they are awful, I don´t like them eighter.

- See ya next championship!

- Sure! I miss you all already.

Ty runs back to the mansion and sneak past both her parents and Tala without making a sound. She goes back to her room and takes a bath in her private bathroom, hoping to be alone for awhile ,but soon a soft knock is heard on the door.

- Ty?

- Yeah?

- I just wanted to know if you were back yet.

- I am. Dinner isn´t until eight, it´s only 19.45, I´m not late yet.

- No. Don´t forget it now.

Teme, I haven´t even been married for a day and I already hate it.

I so wish that I could see her face right now. Perhaps I can...Nah, no need to piss her off more then I´m doing unpurposly, I should try to not make her my enemy. I´m going to live with her for the rest of our lives, so It´s not wise to make her hate me already, I´m not sure I want that.

when Tala is done with his thoughts, he goes downstairs and sit down by the table and decides to wait for Ty, and her parents. But a maid comes up to him and has a announcement.

- Sir? Mr and Mrs Kinomiya announce that they have decided that it is time for them to visit their favourite mansion in France, where they celebrated their honeymoon, and wishes to be left alone. They strictly ordered that no one is allowed to contact them unless a catastrophy should occur. They also congratulate you for your sucessful wedding and they ask you to be careful in how you handle their daughter, she wont let you boss her around and is hot-headed, they want you to remember this and teach her the correct manners – but in small doses.

- Thank you. Tell them I will have this in mind, and tell them to enjoy their trip.

- Yes, sir, they are about to leave. But I am sure I can catch up with them, if you allow me to go instantly, sir?

- Yes,sure, go on and deliver the message.

- Yes, sir.

the maid run as fast as she possibly can, and return with a new message. I ignore it and keep thinking on whatever happen to cross my mind.


	10. the dinner

Chapter 10 - the dinner Talas P.o.v I sit there and wait for my wife, and watching the dinner being set, she still got five minutes before she shall be here. 

To my suprise, even if I´m not showing it, she comes early.

I see her walk down the stairs dressed in a crimson silk dress with white cherry flowers and a white wolf on, it reaches the floor, and she wear it with a unbeliveable grace. The dress makes her hair and eyes look totally stunning, I have never seen such beauty, I see her blush faintly as she notice me staring at her. It look good on her though, she seems to

have learnt some manners – cause she takes her place at the opposite side of the table, but I don´t want her that far away – I want to see her as close as possible right now.

- you can sit beside me today, Ty, we don´t know each other that well – I´d prefer to be able to talk to you without having to raise my voice.

I see her blush deepen slightly as she know it´s not usual for anyone to sit next to another if it isn´t full of guests around the table, and therefor not possible to sit alone, but I don´t care.

- B-but that´s not...

- just do as I said.

She obeys and takes place next to me, quiet and without further objections, and I feel my knees become weak at the sight of her so close to me. I have changed my mind, she doesn´t seem to be the same rough and cocky teenager I fought that time four years ago at all, she is more like a delicate and rare flower now – and it changed over one day! She are shyer and calmer now, but it can be the chock too, I like this version better. She eat her dinner slowly and doesn´t talk if I´m not asking her something or if I say somthing she can´t resist commenting on.

After dinner, she tries to go back to her room. I follow her and sneak in before she notice my precense, she keep the dress on as she sit down on her obvius favourite chair and curl up to a small ball, she look so fragile. As I hear small sobs from her

I sit down beside her and lay a hand on her shoulder

- Are you ok?

- GET OUT! She screams between her sobs

Well, I can´t expect her to accept it already, I leave her alone. After all, my little dragon isn´t a easy one to tame. I´ll just give her some time to calm down, let her come to me, that is a whole lot easier. One of these days I´m going to teach her that I´m the one that gives the orders and set the rules and she is the one who submits and follow my commands. But not just yet, too dangerous, she would probably never talk to me again if I told her right now. Somehow I think I would miss her voice if she decided to see me as a enemy, and I don´t know how but, I seem to start liking her.

She got under my skin, and that was really fast, I don´t know how she did it. I haven´t cared for another being for a very long time, or at all, but she manage to make me care. I haven´t seen her less then a day, and already feel like I can´t let her go, she is so different from everyone else. She is so loveable, uck! I can´t belive I thought that, I´m not supposed to be able to feel such things! So why am I?

Damn Kinomiya,I feel split in two, one part of me want to love her – but the other half want to remain cool.

Oh, well, I can´t ignore the fact that Ty - chan is crying and it hurt inside me, I guess this is the thing called love. She doesn´t want me too close yet, I have to find a way to comfort her anyway, but I don´t even really know why he is sad to begin with. And talking isn´t really going to solve this – or is it?

I decide to go for a short walk in the backyard , to clear my mind a bit, and as I stroll around I notice that it has become really late now. What time is it anyway?

Eleven pm! Holy crap! I have never forgot about time like this before. Omg, Ty, what have you done with me? Already? I mean, I haven´t been married to her for a day yet but she has already changed me.

I go back in and take a shower, then I return to Ty – chans room and look in.

She is asleep, she didn´t even change clothes, and she looks like a sleeping angel. Her hair floats around her face and some of it reaches the floor,she has a small smile on her face, it is really irresistable. I walk up to her and run my fingers through that silky midnightblue hair of hers and she cuddle closer to the warmth of my hand, too bad she never does that when she´s awake, her skin is so soft and smooth and her smile so heartmelting...

God, I sound like a love-sick puppy! I´m not sure I care about that, my inner concious keeps yelling : I so don´t care about my image! Go for the girl instead!

It´s annoying,really, I don´t know what to think anymore.

I can´t let her sleep in the dress, it´s not enough space in it for her to move freely, and it´s not designed to sleep in. I sigh, knowing she´d kill me if she wakes up now, and start to undress her. She stirs and turns slightly, but it seems like I´ll survive this time, and I find her a night dress which I put on her. I haven´t looked yet, but I´m surely beet red right now. I goes back to the master bedroom, since I´m going to be the next king of Ryuunoshi – I´m allowed to sleep there when Ty – chans parents doesn´t , I know that Ty is meant to sleep there too. It´s just that I got a feeling she don´t want to. She still need time to get used to me and I need to gain her trust.

But for now – I´ll sleep.

The next day.

Ty´s P.O.V

I woke up in my bed, but why am I dressed in my night gown? I don´t have any memories about changing clothes, perhaps I was too upset last night to remember such trivial things. Why I was upset? I can´t handle all this stress and new things hapening at such short period of time. I need time to adjust , I didn´t mean to snap at Tala like I did, but Tala came in and interfered with my really emotional outburst. I needed to get all those upset and supressed feelings, and I think Tala tried to be kind, but he failed to understand that I needed to rinse my system from the bad feelings. I´ll try to make it up to him and explain what happened and why. I get dressed in a black dress with white flowers on – why on earth is every single dress I have full of flowers! It´s very creepy, oh, this isn´t white flowers. It´s clouds, and now I notice that some of the dress is with flowers and others has clouds. And they have a different head motive, some has different types of dragons, some have white wolves, two with a red phoenix on it, two with a big white tiger, two with a purple turtles, one with one big black cat on the back and a smaller, white, one above the chest and other imressive motives, most of are chinese. I can tell since that time Ray showed the whole gang his home country, I saw a collection of dresses that resemble these, and I liked to see Chinas culture and compare it to the japanese. Back to reality.

I meet up with Tala at the stairs, he seems to be a bit unsure weather or not say goodmorning.

I feel myself blush once again.  
- I´m sorry for my behaviour last night, I shouldn´t have yelled at you – since I wasn´t upset with you- but I just needed to get rid of all frustration and bad feelings I have been unable to express, it´s just tha everything has happened too fast and I got no time at all to adjust. But it was very wrong of me to yell at you anyway, I know that, and I´m really sorry.

He look at me, and then give me a small –but genuine-smile, and answer.

- don´t worry about it, I understand how hard this must be for you, but next time – let me at least be there with you and then we can talk about it instead.

- Okey. I´ll try to remember that.

Honestly, I will, I feel like he can understand me.

Then something really unexpected happen.

Tala hugs me, and I don´t mind it, I actually like it and I feel all my muscles relax. I bury my head in the curve under his cheek, it feels soothing,I don´t want him to let go of me just yet . who would´ve thought Tala has a soft side, I´m glad though, I like this side of him too.

Even if I could stay here forever, I relise that we both have to eat sometime. He let go and ask

- come on, Ty, time to get something to eat.

- Ok.

He takes me by my arm and lead me down to the dining room.

Then I find myself not beside Tala ,but in Talas lap, and I blush madly. I feel weirdly fine with it, even though I should be kicking and screaming, I love kai for kami- samas sake, but I make myself comfortable.

- you look really cute when you blush, did you know that?

No, I look silly when I blush.

- You surely haven´t seen yourself blush, that´s easy to hear, because I know this better then you. I think you look really lovely when you blush.

Thank god I can´t be any more blushed then I already am.

Tala start eating some toast,but he don´t let go of my waist, I don´t want anyting that dry when I´m not awake yet. I choose a cup of hot chokolate and some whipped cream on top of it and then some sandwich with cuccumber and salad, then I take some more chokolate with a lot more whipped cream. I have a big weakness on that drink, curse it all to hell, and I hate that weakness. Kai used to take advantage of that to make me train harder,and he suceeded, it can be a real curse sometimes.

Well, the rest of the day goes smooth, Tala got a lot of paperwork to get done today. I´m not sure that I can stand this new, nice and lovley ,Tala. It´s good, but unnerving to witness. But since I´m married to the guy, I have to get used to him. The hard part is to get used to myself, I still feel uneasy about finding out I´m a girl, I lived as a boy my whole life, what if I had taken out my hair-elastic earlier and freaked out so much earlier? Now, I am starting to calm down a little bit about this, I´m old enough to at least not lock myself up in a room for three weeks or something...

The whole day passes by without anything happening, if one doesn´t count the times I tried to kill some servants when they tried to make me to do stuff like a new tablecloth or sewing a rose on said cloth, yuck!the only times lesson in female behaviour amused me was when Tala decided to drop by. It´s fun to see my evil teachers bow deeply and looking like fools, but not so fun when Tala starts kissing me as if there is no tomorrow, or when I am in painting sessions. Painting is a really good subject. So if Tala would have dropped by that lession I´d been really pissed off, luckily, he didn´t show up.

Later, after some midnight snack.

Tala´s p.o.v

Ty is being really lovely today, I really want to do more then just hug her, well I kissed her once – she looked like I was both welcome and not to do so- now I´m confused, but she does look really cute when she is blushing. I really want to kiss her again, she has some whipped cream on her lips and it makes them look even more kissable then before, she really loves hot chocolate with whipped cream, (why else would she have it for both breakfast and midnight snack? They had separate lunches and dinners – Tala didn´t have time to eat cause he was too buisy), so I actually kissed her again. She doesn´t struggle against it, for too long, and gives up.

I see her chocked face, but at least she isn´t kicking my ass, and I just have to pass a comment.

- I hope you are finished, because I wont let go.

- I am. I wasn´t very hungry to begin with.

- Well, I´m still hungry.

- Eat then and let me rest, she replies, ´cause I´m tired.

- Who said I wanted food?

- You did, baka, so let me rest I said.

- I said I was hungry, but not for food,I meant that I´m hungry for something else.

She don´t get it , so I guess I´ll have to do it into my own little way, I will wait until I´m sure she is used to be closer to me than usual. She need to be able to accept the fact that we are married and I appretiate her. That and I really want to show that I love her, and I think she is he type that loves to cuddle, so I belive that she will like this.

She is totally relaxed now, she don´t draw back when I move or touch her anymore, so I belive it´s time to try next step. I take her back to her room and place us at her sofa. She seems displeased with the sudden lack of warmth, don´t worry Ty, I´ll make sure that the grumpy face goes away.

I simply pull her back to me and kiss her, she is obviously suprised, but she let me continue. I use my rahter limited experience of girls to try showing her I really care, then again Ty isn´t the same way as usual girls are,and some things she just don´t want done to her. And I accept that, she is a unique person and have special likes and dislikes – all the girls I have dated has liked and disliked almost the same things.

So I was confused at first when she said no when I did some of the things all other girls I´ve been with liked, but accepted and avoided to repeat it, and she started to purr lowly when I stroke he hair gently .

- I thought only cats purred? I say in a amused voice

- No, dragons does too, and my strong connection to Dragoon have given me the ability to purr. She replies while getting red as a tomato.

- I think it´s really a cool ability, it sound so calm and soothing. I don´t know how you did it, but I seem more and more drawn to you, and I keep finding myself to like it that way.

She can´t find an answer to that, but her face reddens a whole lot, it´s a really big difference. She look adorable, and I like it, I know she understand what I mean when I give her a compliment. But I know she isn´t too fond with blushing all the time, so I wont do it too often. We didn´t sleep in the same room this night either. Stubborn wife I got...


	11. who is it I really love?

Chapter 11- who is it I really love?

Ty´s p.o.v

I woke up in my own bed ,alone and more confused then ever.

I know I love Kai, but Tala isn´t so bad either, I have always loved Kai.

Tala is nice to me and passionate, but I hink he only love me for my body and because I don´t let him do whatever with me, or because he find me amusing. That won´t last in a marrige I´m confused as hell and pick up my moile and dial the number to Rays and Max apartment.

- Yeah? This is Ray speakin´

I almost cries when I replies. 

- I-I-It´s me,T-Ty,Ray

- Ty! Are you alright! He hasn´t hurt you,has he? Ray sounds suprised and angry

- N-no, he hasn´t, it´s not that.

- Good, I promise, I almost started thinking of painful ways to kill him, but what is it then?

- I just really need to talk. And you always have listning to me before and taken me seriously.

- And I always will, Ty, that will never change. So spill it.

- It´s just too confusing. Tala has been treating me well ever since we got married,but in my heart I feel that I want to be with Kai, and I also feel attracted to Tala. But it feels like he only love me for my look or my rebellious personality, or even because the power he got when we got married, I don´t know if he love me for real. When I look at him it feels like he don´t know if he want to punch me or kiss me. And I´m no better, it feels like I only like him because he reminds me of Kai

sometimes, but it feels like my body just betrays me when he kiss me or touch me in a gentle or suggestive way. And it feels like it´s only a shallow passion, like a schoolcrush- you "love" them but it´s no deep connection.

- Not like the way you feel when Kai tell you that you have done something good, gives you his undivided attention for only a short amount of time, or touches you briefly?

- Yes, that is what I mean, that is the way I feel.

- Thought so, what you experience is the feel of having a physical attraction and a deeper love. And above that, the one who got your deepest love doesn´t even know, and you know he probably never will feel the same – onesided love. You should start with trying to get clear with Talas real feelings towards you, and then see if you can´t feel content with that, and then start to evaluate further from there. And always remember that you can talk to me or Max about anything, anytime, chief is married to Emily now – they did it in secret, only a priest and two official witnesses. Kai is training all the time, as usual, but he don´t speak at all with us.

- Sounds like Kai ,alright, I miss you all.

- And we miss you too. But we meet again at the championships, right?

- Yeah, of course, any gossip about me back home?

- A lot, Ty, there are newspapers here that have devoted a whole new magazine with only info on you. They even bribed servents at your mansion and got a bunch of things to build several magazines, it evolved into a own magzine to only you and Tala.

- Sick!

- Yeah, Max even have a prenumeration on it – only to be sure they don´t write anything mean or false about you, he just waits until they do. Then he will sue them.

- Awww.Thats so kind, I trust you guys wont let them know about this.

- We won´t, but I can tell Max, right?

- Yeah, of course, but I don´t want anyone beside Bladebreakers to know.

- Our lips is and remains shut when not a topic between Bladebreakers only. I swear.

- Good, I knew I could always trust you guys, I appretiate that.

- I understand, call whenever you are able to.

- Sure thing, Ray, count on it.

- I will. Bye, I got to go, Max just sms:ed. He want me to come down to the basement, we are cleaning and rinsing out the furniture we gotten tired of. I hope you understand?

- Of course, Ray.

- And don´t forget to train.

- I wont. Bye bye.

- Bye.

Then I feel relived, finally someone I can talk to when I feel down, without Tala freaking out, or me feeling bad when I talk with.

Ray is right, I need to know if Tala love me for who I really am, if not – I at least will know it.

Today is also filled with lessions, I hate it, this is worse then school. School ends at four, these lessions ends at ten pm. I skip the first three and go to Tala´s workingroom, but he isn´t alone – as he should be this time of the day, there are at least three more people in there. I eavesdrop.

- Well, how is life as a married man ?

- Not too bad, why?

- As your brother I want to know, your wife sure look like a godess to me, how is she in bed?

- None of your business, brother, she isn´t yours anyways.

- Don´t be so mean, Edvin, your brothers wife is his property. And you don´t dare think of touching her.

- It´s not like I care. She may be beautiful and so on, but she is only a woman, they may be equal to men in most countries. But here they are nothing. Tala probably only want her for her body and the power.

- Don´t say that, a female voice says, the young lady might be too much for our son to handle.

- Ty is a wonderful person with strong belifs and she don´t let anyone run her over, she won´t ever see anyone as a superior , if one tries to put her on place – she only fights back harder.

- A little rebellious girl, you must put her on her place, or she take your place as the leader of this country. Look what happened to your cousin Ivar, his wife decides everything and he don´t dare disobey her.

- Don´t you think I can handle her? Why did you make her marry me then?

- Because Edwin would not rule wisely.

- You think he could handle her better?

- Surely, but he can´t handle the country like you can. She beat you at beybladeing, even if you had all advantages, and she lives to tell the tale.

- Our family only accept females that are weaker then our males. She obviously isn´t such a female, and that goes for Ivans wife too –which is why he is no longer one of us, can you not handle this you will no longer be either...

They wont allow Tala to be one of them? Cruel excuse for a family, I can´t pretend to be submessive only to fool those bastards that Tala is able to "handle" me. I´m in no way less worth than him. And why would he want to be with a family that don´t accept him as he is? That beats me. I can´t stand hearing more of that nonesense anymore. I sneak back to my lessions instead, I only missed three minutes and my evil teacher only said I must be on time or my husband wont be pleased with my behaviour. As I´d care.

- now, young misstress, we shall train how to behave when your husband have invited important guests for dinner. Firstly, how do you greet them?

- Welcome,make yourself comfy and I will see if the food is done?

- No,no, no. You shall say " welcome to this house, may I get you something to eat?" then you greet your husband with a warm " welcome dear husband did you have a pleasant day? May I leave and see if the dinner ready? Or do you need me here?" and never look him in the eyes, not unless you two are alone and he tell you he want you to. A wife must always be submessive and also always recognise their husband as the master in all situations.

Of course I knew this already, I have heard this before but that´s never going to happen, I´m not going to give in to anyone just because they might like it better.

Suddenly my teacher get frustrated when he realise I´m not listning to a single word he have been saying.

- I may not be your husband, but I am a man, and you are a female. I am superior to you!

- As hell you are! I am not less worth then anyone else! And no one can make me belive otherwise!

Truely I didn´t expect him to do what he did.

He hit me so hard that I flew in a wall, the impact broke a couple of ribs and bruised me much, but I spat some blood and attacked back. The bastard broke his arms and his right leg, I broke a couple of his ribs too, before fainting.

Talas P.o.v

We heard some noise an it was followed by even more noise, and I´m not suprised when I hear it coming from upstairs, more precisely – Ty´s classroom.

My brother and parents follow.

- your servants don´t know how to behave in their masters home? Sad.

- They do know and no one have disobeyed me before.

When we enter Ty is laying unconsious on the floor, her hair laying spread out on the floor, blood coming from her mouth and dark spots over her dress is visible, breathing only barely. Her teacher, a male servant, is on the opposite room.

He obviously have both his arms, his ribs, and his left leg broken in pieces, hips destroyed and he is dying.

- what happened? I say in a cold voice

- she didn´t listen, so I hit her, but she hit back. Girls are supposed to be weak and only start crying before begging for forgivness... thats not a girl, it´s a wildcat.

- I told you clearly not to do such things, she is strong and trained in different fightingstyles, yet you disobeyed me? You should be thankful she didn´t cut your throat.

- I am sorry, sir, but a woman need to know her place. He say to his defence.

I´m sick of this topic, Ty isn´t any woman, she need to be put on place carefully and manipulate her to obey. Don´t they get that?

The servant dies infront of my parents and brother.

- eeww. She managed to do that? To a male? He looked strong?

- He was, I tell them, but she is stronger, smarter, faster and she was angered. This is why I don´t force her to be submessive, she will be deadly if one tries to.

- She surely seem to be a uniqe one, and dangerous.

- Her bit – beast is a dragon, a storm dragon, and she resemble it. In many ways.

A blue light appears and start healing her wounds, I know it is Dragoon that helps her, and suddenly a red light help the blue to heal her. What is the red light?

I decide that I don´t care. My parents and brother are stunned, but they don´t dare to move, they seem to gotten a whole new view on the so-called "weaker gender". Ty then introduce herself, as she doesn´t mind their cold stares. And does it with a heart-melting smile, gone is her bad mood, and one can see she don´t feel threatned.

Ty´s p.o.v

- Hi. I´m Ty, nice to meet you, and you are...?

My parents and brother is taken back from her sudden change. 

- I´m Edwin, Talas brother, nice to meet you too.

Edwin is tall, as tall as Tala, but he have short hair. And his haircolour is honeyblond,or light brown, instead of Talas intense red. Edwins eyes are intense ebony in colour, and I feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Edwin is dressed in a black suit, I ´m sure he works in a office somewhere. He look at me with lustful eyes, keep dreaming bastard!

His mother is next.

- I´m Evelyn, your mother-in-law, Ty – was it?

- Yes, a pleasure to meet you.

his mother have long red hair not as intens as Tala´s, and the same kind of grey eyes as Edwin, or rather the other way around, but she´s only a tad taller than me. She is dressed in a long, red dress, and her hair is put in a strict knot.

- I´m Thomas, and it´s good to see that Tala got such a lovely wife.

Yeah, right, asholes. You think I´m lower then dirt, because I´m a female, god knows I wanna kick their asses. Tala look suprised as hell, but I keep on smiling, if they can act I´ll show them that more can play that game.

Tala´s p.o.v

She seem to know that my family doesn´t like her and are afraid of her, it´s like she can smell it, but she smiles and play along. If I hadn´t learnt how to read her eyes, I would´ve thought that she really liked them, but her eyes are building up a storm inside them. And if my relatives don´t stop to behave like b-actors/actress or that storm will get released and kill them while they think they´re safe. Ty is a great actress and my parents and brother have to beware of her power and intelligence, or she will take her time to show them to not underestimate me. She goes into the kitchen to get away, or she´ll start releasing the storm too early, and to calm down. I follow her there.

- Ty?

- Yeah?

- I belive that you have found out that my family are bastards?

- hell, yeah, and I´ll kick their asses soon. I can´t stand those prissy people.

- Ty, you are supposed to be even more prissy, since you have a higher rank.

- As if I would care. I´ll soon release a storm, if they doesn´t stop acting, I know they don´t like me – and then they shouldn´t act like they do. It´s just plain disgusting.

- I know you feel like that , but I can´t really let you do that, it´s too shameful.

- don´t follow the rules all the time, don´t be such a boring person, learn how to use your feelings to your benefit. Sometime, I wonder if you don´t kling on to the rules like a frightned child to it´s mother, I don´t get why.

That´s it! She dares to compare me to a frightned child! I pinn her down to the floor, in pure rage, I can´t help getting enraged. She releases her storm, in chock, she had kept in. It truely was a storm, the wind almost knock me out. She look pissed now, and storm her way back to her room, and I had to return back to the dinner.

- see? That little witch, she just stormed off, like a thundercloud. Father is amused, but mad.

- I´d still want to get to know how she is in bed, after seeing that stunt, she´s a real little lioness. What a powerpackage she is. Much more delighting then the stuck-up women at home.

- Edwin, stop it, don´t get involve in this! My mother hiss.

- don´t speak about her, she´s angry enough, and trust me – that will be a awful revenge coming up.

We remain our dining, I wonder how bad the revenge will get.

I go to her room, and knock on her door, after showing my relatives to their rooms.

- Ty?

No answer, but if I try hard, I can smell a faint scent of roses and lavendel. I guess she decided to take a bath, to calm down and relax, and no way in hell would she get out of the bath – not unless a natural disaster struck the house or her friends got in trouble. Wait, that´s an idéa! If I tell her that they called, she´d rush up and ask who and when. Then she would have no choise, but speak to me.

- Ty, Max called...

- I´m in the bath! I´ll call Maxie later! He knows I like to stay in the bath... He wont mind.

- I think it´s urgent, but it´s your choise...

- Ok, I get it, geez... five more minutes...

I win! She finally bought it!

She comes out five minutes later, one towel wrapped around her and one around her head, she look so hot! But she pick up the phone and call Max. Damn! I forgot that part.

- Hi, Maxie! What´s up? Yeah, but how are you and Ray? Good! Hell yeah! I´ll sure as hell will come! How great! I´m so happy for you two! Aaaww! Maxie, that´s mean! I´m not! You´ll never ever get rid of me when hearing such news! That´s too great! Iihh! You know it!

Ty is so happy about whatever-it-is that she drop her towel, and that body make me get a massive nosebleed, but I hurry up and relace her towel and hold it on place. But mybroter comes along and make a ruckus. Ty glare at Edwin and use a stormwind to push him into the room he came from. Ty start chatting with that stupid blonde again, squealing whenever she respond, it sounds so adorable...

After she finally hung up, she realise that I´m here too, and what I´m doing.

- And what the hell are you doing?

- saveing your cute little ass, you dropped your towel, and I didn´t think you wanted to show yourself to anyone that might ave decided to go this way...

she pouts sweetly.

- My cute little ass can surely take care of itself?

- Hell no, you almost drained my whole bloodsystem with that stunt, but I enjoyed the view...

she blushes and deides that she isn´t mad at me anymore and hug me.

- Not mad at me any more?

- Nah, I´m not a bitter old lady, I got over it hours ago. I just enjoyed my bath the last couple of hours...

- You smell good, I say in a very suggesting voice, you know that?

- Yes, she answer, but don´t think you´ll get me that easy.

- Aww, come on, we have been married for quite some time now – but we´ve never even slept in the same bed...

- And that is how I plan to keep it.

Oh no, you don´t! I can´t live with her fo several years and not be able to even get intimate with her...

- Come on, Ty, it´s not my fault that you are so irresistable.

- Dream on, Tala, I´m not changeing my mind that easily. And I´m going to China tomorrow.

- why´s that?

- Because Ray and Max is finally getting married! I´m so happy!

- I´m comeing too, Ty, I´m not leaving my wife to get abducted by her friends.

- I happen to like getting "abducted" by my friends...

- Forget it, Ty-chan, I´ll be there too.

I kiss her and she give in, without a real fight, and I decide that this is the perfect time to try get to the next step in our marrige...

RN: What do you think? Shall Kai or Tala get Ty? you have to vote, and I´ll wait tosee some real results...


	12. Meeting Kai again!

/ bit beast /

¤ human to bit-beast ¤

peoples thoughts

( Authoress Notes)

Dizzaras talking+

# speakers or other technical stuff – like phones#

Pairings: TyTa,MaRa, Tyka and female Ty, TyTa – right now...

Chapter 12 – meeting Kai again!

Ty´s pov.

Tala really thinks I´m stupid, I can see what he want, but I wont give in. I know one thing for sure. I love Kai. Tala´s been really kind and all, but there´s nothing more then a crush, one I´ll get over in a day... with Kai, it´s different, I can´t forget him. And Dranzer helped me when the bastard hit me, that´s all proof I need. I don´t want any other man then Kai, and he love me for me, not for the power he can manage to get his hands on.

I have no doubt at all, Tala is playing with me, and I don´t like it. I´m no toy! I want to go to china alone and run away, until Tala disappears, and I want to see my best friends get married. I will get married too, but for real this time, and then I´ll let whatever happen until I have to battle Tala for my rights. Wait. I´m still queen, and I can form a new law! Hell yeah! That´s so much better, and less impossible too, I´ll do it tonight and then...

A evil smirk is playing on my lips, but I can´t let Tala see, he´ll never know what hit him... I have spent too much time around crazy russians... it´s getting to me, but it´s positive when I think of Kai, but god know I need it this time! Hmm.

- I have to start packing, I suddenly says when he tries to kiss me, and you should too! Bye.

He look like hit by a rock! Hilarious! I stiffle a laugh and run to my room, picking up the phone and lock the door. I hide in my walk-in-closet. I dial the number to Ray´s cell phone.

# Ray speaking.#

- Hi, it´s me.

# Hello, Ty, heard you´ll be there on mine and Max wedding day?#

- Yup. I will, of course, but need to ask you something...

# So tell me. I hear you.#

- I have made my desicion, I want to be with Kai, but to get free – I´ll have to do some really ugly things...

# Like?#

- Trick him to sign paper to some new laws, that give me the full power, get divorsed and then do what I want. I´m rather sure that he´s mostly toying with me, and I can´t live with that, I´m not raised for that. I don´t belive in those things. And now he want to follow me there. I don´t want to have someone who follow me everywhere, it´s suffocating.

# I understand, now I might even get Kai to come! This is good! And I´m happy for you, Ty, Kai may be a ice-prince – but not when it come to you.#

- You only use me as a bait, that´s mean, Ray...

# No! I didn´t mean it that way, but Kai ave refused to have anything to do with us since you left.#

- Sound like him, alright, but I miss you guys so much!

# and we miss you too,Ty, I´ll see you as a free woman.#

- yes. Bye.

So we hang up, I start my plan, and I use my cunning to trick him.

After about ten bottles of saké he´s not really sane,so he sign the papers – makeing them legally binding... his was easy.

- wanna sleep now... too dwunk...

- Come on, let´s get him up to the room, he need to sleep it off.

- yes, your majesty, we´ll bring the master to your and his chamber.

I doesn´t even care to correct them, if that´s what they want to think, let them think what they want. I look down on the papers in my hands, I can´t belive he actually fell for it, finally can I do something about my own situation.

I go to bed, everything is done for tomorrow, and I have become free again. And the female population is no longer less worth than the males. This is a big step for this country, even if it was done in secret, I´m ashamed of the way it became a law – but I guess this is the only way. Now, I have to get some sleep, tomorrow might be a rough day.

I fall asleep as soon as I get in the bed, and my dreams are peaceful ones, this is what I love about sleeping.

The next morning.

Tala is pissed as hell, and start yelling at me, as if I care... I finally got myself together after the huge chock I got after learning that I´m not who I thought I was.

- Are you even listening to me!

- umm. Nope, I´m not, it´s nothing to listen to. You´re only pissed off by me outsmarting you. I´m sure that it´s better off this way, and I thought men was supposed to be superior in this country, yet outsmarted by me...

- You are a very sneaky little bitch. He hisses. And way too smart for your own good.

I´m insulted! I´m pissed off too now. But I can do so much worse.

- And you are a player. Bastard. I´m not a toy.

He look so much like a goldfish. Everyone know by now, and there´s nothing they can do about it, in your face men!

Walk out on the argue ordering my bags to be taken to the car, they obey the order, and I then order the driver to take me to the airport. I call Chief to ask him if he can meet me at the airport.

# Hello?#

- Hi, Chief, it´s Ty. I wanted to ask if you could meet me up at the airport?

# Sorry, I can´t. I´ll arrive with a very late plane, because the other planes to china is full, so you´d have to wait for almost eight hours.#

- Ok, thank you, Chief. I´ll see you there then?

# You bet! #

- Nah, I´m no gambler, it´s not my style... See you.

# Ok.#

I guess that leave me with Kai... Please let him be in a listening mood..

# What! Stop bitching at me Kon! I´ll be there! So stop nagging!#

He think I´m Ray...

- Um, Kai, I´m not Ray. It´s me, Ty, you´re yelling at the wrong person...

# Sorry. But he´s been pestering me for days!#

- As always, when I´m not there to do it, he´ll do it fo me – ne? Anyways, I wanted to know if you could meet me at the airport, I don´t want to go alone...

# so bring Tala then.#

- I´m divorced, Kai, I made Tala drunk and then sign some papers – also the ones of divorce. I get the country and everything, he´ll get two million dollars and a ticket back to his parents. And I made every female equal to the males. So it´s not going to be possible. Pleease?

# Ok, Ty, you win. I´ll meet you there, thank god Kon hasn´t your techniques, or I´d been toasted.#

- Aww. I´ll see you in two hours then?

# No, three, my plane wont arrive until then. I´m in the air now.#

- Ok, I´ll wait then, see you soon then Kai.

I know I´m cute when I want to.

I get on the plane, take a nap, and I´m there! That was fast, so I buy a magazine, and a coke. I fail to notice Kai arriving, as I finish my coke.

- I never thought I´d see you reading a fashion magazine...

- Kai!

I glomp him in pure happiness, forgetting everything, and just do it.

- I´d never thought I´d see that either...

He blushes slightly, then I blush a deep red, I didn´t think.

- Oh, sorry, I didn´t think. I´m just so happy to see you!

- I´m glad to see you too Ty, but let´s go now – or Ray will ave our heads.

- Speak for yourself, I mock him, he wouldn´t dare harm me... I´m too cute.

- I have to agree on the last comment, Ty, but you know – I´m not that lucky...

- You are handsome instead, but I know that you would not get away from Ray´s wrath, but don´t worry – chief wont come until eight hours by now. So Kai, we have some time before Ray want your head on a plate so don´t worry, but the trip will take some time. So we´d better go.

- Ty, things have been really boring without you, I missed you too. And I want to talk to you later, but right now, we´d better grab a cab get to that mountain and then start walking.

- Yup. Let´s go, Kai, I don´t like standing here doing nothing.

- Sure, he teases me, I know you love training.

- Kaaai! That´s not nice! I work out, more than you know, but I don´t need you hot on my trail to work out fine.

- Ty, he laughs a real laugh, that was the most unTy-ish thing I´ve ever heard come from your mouth.

- That´s not even a real word, I shrieks in annoyance, Kai!

He find that hilarious, drag me into a cab, paying for the trip. We talk of what´s happened since last time. I have never seen Kai be so human and social before, but you wont hear me complain, I like Kai anyway he choose to be. Even if he get on my nerves when he get too cold or grumpy. But I love this day already, and it´ll only become greater, this is oe of the best days of my life!

But why must the time fly so fast away! We´re aleady at the foot of the mountain of Ray´s homevillage. Ray and Max wont see either us or eachother until the ceremony.

As we start walking up the mountain, I get a good start and run far before Kai, by bag on the shoulder. That´s until I remember that I wear my long, wooden green, skirt and fall on my face. No harm done, I´m fine. But grumpy from the humiliating fall.

Kai´s P.o.v

She´s damn fast for a woman and for one weaing a skirt... Oops. That looked bad, I´d better check up on her.

- Are you okey?

- Yeah, she replies, but I wish females were allowed to use pants in my "home"country. It´s like the middleages back there! When I get back there, I´ll do some radical changes I swear it damn it!

- Hahaha. I guess you still doesn´t like it?

I had to say something, and god know it sounds so silly, but it look like it´s true.

- No, I just hate it, but that´s because I´m a female...

- I guess, here, let me help you up – it look so pathetic when you just sit there.

I pick her up, by the waist, and then we both turn around when we hear someone whistle.

Oh no, it´s the idiotic squad. As in Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin. I hate them right now..

- You shouldn´t do that when you come to the village or you´ll get married to eachother, Mariah snickers, and as I recall – Ty´s already married.

- Divorced, Ty say in a icy voice, I got into divorce yesterday... Let´s just say that me and Tala didn´t make a good couple and all his family is bastards. So I tricked him into a divorce... I don´t like to hear about it, you see, because I just came form that country – It´s still as it was during the middleages and even earlier. And there are so much other, more pleasant subjects to talk about. Damn it! I think they almost brainwashed me with all those behaviour lessons, I swear I´ll bann them once I´m back...

- God, Mariah laughs hard, Ty in behaviour lesson! Hahahahhaahhahahaahahahahah!

Everyone laugh and forget the damn subject of me and Ty, Mariah hug Ty as if they were sisters.

- It´s nice to know you´re ok, I´d hate for Tala to ruin you, Ty. And I´m happier to know that the world does not have a beyblade champion, but a championess. But I´d prefer to not see you flirt with mr Ice-prince there, she´s talking of me, because if someone catches you – you´ll be getting married for the second time. And in chinese manners, I think you´d dislike getting married by force twice.

Ty get no chance to answer, because Gary pick up her bag and mine, and start walking. We follow, but being Ty, she slow down and start talking to me.

- Well, what did you do this last week? We never finished your story...

- I didn´t do much, mostly training and running Biovolt. As you know, I took over the business, and turned it into a beyblade research center.

- I´m proud to hear that, she say, that you managed to turn it into something good.

- Kenny work there now, since three days back, in a job that allow him to travel around and do his research.

- Cool, the other replies.

We make it to the village fast enough, and we´re all placed into places to live. Me and Chief is to live with Lee and Mariah, they´re siblings, and Ty was placed with the town doctor – because Mariah and the other didn´t trust anyone else to take her in, mostly because the old lady would never let her come close to me, I feel like rolling my eyes. But I doesn´t think we´ll really care, knowing us, we´ll only see it as a challange to spend time without getting noticed... and if they doesn´t think we´re flirting, nothing will happen. Not that I wouldn´t want to marry Ty, but I want it to be by our own choise and in our own way, in our own time.

She´s at the doctors home now, and Kenny wont be here for at least six hours, so I go train with Dranzer.

/ You love her, Dranzer say calmly, and that´s the way it will be. But this is already wellkown to us bit-beast, we knew it would be you and Ty, Max and Ray and Kenny and Tala... we have known for a long time./

¤ Tala is gay? Pfft. I knew it! ¤

/ He just doesn´t know it yet, Dranzer smile at my antics, but yes./

¤ Wait a second, all you knew! And how is that even possible! ¤

/ I knew you´d freak out and ask, Dranzer say in the same calm voice, do you really want to hear the story? You wont leave me here to rot/

¤ Never, Dranzer, I happen to like you as my friend. I wouldn´t, even if I did, Ty would kick my ass for it and force me to forgive you and take you back. But it wont be nessecary, because I´d never do the mistake of reject you ever again. Ty was right, you are stronger and better then any human made bit-beast, I wouldn´t – whatever you are about to say. I promise.¤

/ long before you and the other was borned, at the time we lived in your dimension, million years ago... All beings searched and found our soulmates, the ones we will always love, and we spent all our mature life together. But to the part you wanted to know, it´s because of us. Me and Dragoon, Drigger and Draciel, Dizzara and Wolborg. Our bonds affect you, sine you are actually made from our DNA, to protect the world from evil forces. But Biovolt made everyone belive that he was created there, it´s not true, but you will be attracted to eachother and that´s the way things are. We knew, for example, that you would be attracted to Ty as soon as you reached mature age. And you did, I might add, it´s just the way things are ment to be. It´s no coinsidence how some things happen, it sometimes follow a bigger plan. But coincidence is also a part of everything./

¤ That´s it? You are weird if you thought I´d be angry for that...¤

I´m still training with Dranzer, and as we trained and talked. as we have done for a while now

- Four hours, I hear a voice saying, for four hours now.

- Huh?

It´s Ty.

- You two have been here for four hours now.

- I didn´t say that out loud...

/ Dragoons speciality, he can read thoughts, Ty can too – for shorter time. I belive she think you did say it out loud... She can´t really control it.../

- Yes, you did, I heard you. Chief will be here in two hours now, he called on my cell phone, bought a new one yesterday before getting on the plane.I dodn´t like the last one much, and so I could reach you guys all the time and be reached too. You have the number in your phone now, if you wanted to know, since I called you.

she see I don´t really think she bought a new phone, mostly because she didn´t thought she needed one, so she take something out of her pocket. It´s a lightblue phone with a lot of dragons on, and her logotype is a dragon ( like the one on her family sword, before Dragoon took his place in Ty´s beyblade).

- You actually did it? I´m impressed, I thought you didn´t like cellphones?

- Haha. Not funny, no, I´m not really fond of them, but they me in handy at times.

- I see, I have it so I can work from distance, call you, and the others.

- Once the moon rises, the ceremony will take place, I can hardly wait. I´m so happy for them!

- We all are, Ty, the gods know they deserve it.

- They´d better, or I´d kick their asses until they made this come true, trust me – I would...

- I know you would, I sweatdrop at her speech – she doesn´t care if anyone is superior, she treat everyone as equals to herself , but have you brought anything suitable?

- A traditional kimono with tigers and turtles, white clouds and cherryflowers. It´s crimson, the tigers are white, the turtles are purple,the clouds white and the cherryflowers pink-ish/ white.

- Perfect for the occasion. Special designed for today ?

- No, I had one in the closet, and it suited so perfect for this day. What will you wear then?

- a formal suit, anything else wouldn´t be properiate.

- you could´ve had a kimono?

- I´m not a girl.

- No, Kai, but there are kimonos for men too.

- Thank heavens that I wasn´t borned in Japan, men wearing kimonos, it look like dresses.

- Probably, for you, but for us it´s natural.

- You still think of Japan as your homecontry?

- Yes, I grew up there, of course I do.

She´s at least not the one to lie, she would never call Ryuunoshi her homeland, because her heart will always be in Japan. We both walk back to the village, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

Ryuneko: This is it for now! I wanna do the next chapter now, so that means this one need to end.

**Asa ReMe**, I agree to that Kai is the best choise, but I had to take on the challange from a friend to at least begin with a TyTa. Luckily, said friend said nothing about that I couldn´t change pairings later: That´s why I asked you readers, to see if the want a Tyka or TyTa. Tanks for your review! hand over a Ty and Kai plushie TyKa forever!

**Alex, **I seethere are another reviewer that vote on TyKa!Yay! and as said: I also think TyKa is the better choise and that no one else should have Tyson... Maybe Ray... Nah, he´s better off with Max... And I´m happy you like it! smiles and hand over a set of Ty and Kai plushies

Kompis: This chapter was made for all reviewers! Written during the weekend and posted today!

Wildcat: but we think more should review... there have been at least **249** people have been here,but only two have reviewed... that´s a bit sad. Then again, Ryuneko is very happy for the reviews she get, and that so many have been here made her overjoyed!

Ryuneko: You bet I am! Next chapter will contain Kai´s confession and Ray and Max wedding! Will update as soon as I can work the next chapter out. Until then Ja ne!

Kompis: Until next time.

Wildcat: Yup!


	13. Kai´s confession and a wedding

/ bit beast /

¤ human to bit-beast ¤

peoples thoughts

( Authoress Notes)

Dizzaras talking+

# speakers or other technical stuff – like phones#

Pairings: TyTa,MaRa, Tyka and female Ty.

Chapter 13 – Kai´s confession and a wedding!

Authoress: RyuNeko

Kai´s pov.

We seperate to get dressed in our best clothes, me to the house I stay in and Ty to the doctor´s house, but meet up as soon as we´re done. She looks great in the crimson kimono with a white tiger and a deep purple coloured turtle on it, a lot of pink cherryflowers and white clouds, with a blue and white roset – I can´t remember what it´s called anymore. But she look so graceful in it, and I catch myself staring at her, I walk up to her and we begin to walk up to the outdoor weddingplace. We sit on the front row, so we can see better, Chief takes place next to Ty.

- Isn´t this just exciting? Chief gush, we´re here to see our friends getting married!

- We know, Ty smiles, Chief. Calm down, it´s starting.

She pick out a digital camera and get ready to use it, she´s going to take pictures, and lots of them. That camera have 39Tb memory, which means many pictures. I don´t know how she found such a monstercamera, but she´s going to make sure we remember this wedding, I can tell that much.

- Wow, Ty, that´s one good camera. Where did you found it? Chief ask.

- On the shop next to the airport, she answer, I saw it when I was going to the airport and bought it. I just said my husband told me to buy it, otherwise I´d been thrown out, it´s still middleages there.

- Ok. Chief says.

Ty start the camera and begin filming it all, Ray and Max are dressed in tuxedos, both looking their best. The ceremony is rather short, but still beautiful, and Ty got it all on film. Which she make copies of and hand small discs to all who wants them, Max and Ray takes one each, and the party is held. In ten minutes, it´s totally crowded, and the room where is held because of rain is full. It´s hard to even breathe, Ty seem to think so too, because she push her way out. I follow her, it´s raining for Kami-sama´s sake, and she might get very ill if she go out without any umbrella. I don´t have one either, but I can´t just leave her alone, who knows who else would try taking Ty away from me? Tala did once, I´m not letting it happen again, paranoid? Yup, and damn aware of it too.

I find her under a tree, smiling at the skies, longingly watch a few birds fly to their nests.

She doesn´t know I´m here, yet, so I just watch her for now.

- If I was a bird, she sighs, I´d known perfectly well where my nest is. Where to fly when it´s raining, share the warmth with the lifelong mate I´d found soonly after I could fly. One can only envy them, they´re so free, ne? Kai?

Oh, she knew Im here.

- Maybe it´s just that you haven´t been able to try your wings and fly yet, and you was pushed out too soon from your parents nest, to end up falling to the ground? That you just need wait on the ground until your wings are ready to take you to the skies. And that means you are nestless until then.

She smile at me, then laugh.

- Know what? I think you´re right, Kai, maybe I´m not ready to fly just yet. Thanks.

- No problem, I answer, because it´s true. But don´t envy the birds, it wasn´t meant for us to be birds, if it had – we would had been birds. And birds wings can be very fragile, Ty, if they make a mistake and fly into a window or tree – their wings would break and they would starve or be eaten by other animals.

- Yeah, I know, but still, they look so free. And they´re graceful.

- So are you, I tell her, in your own way. You can´t see it, but I can, just like you saw a real peson in me where I could not.

I can see her rise and she hug me, knowing no one can see us, everyone is still at the party.

I hug her back, it´s something I´ve missed much, and I know it´s her embraces I miss. No one else could ever make me feel this way, she´s mine, it´s just a matter of time and timing.

I hear the door open and we let go of eachother, not wanting to get into trouble. We don´t look that way, but to the lovly view, China is beautiful even when it rains. When I feel a hand on my shoulder and see arms wrap around Ty, I react and try to see what the hell happens.

The hand on my shoulder belongs to Max and the one hugging Ty is just Ray, none of them are threats. They just got married, so they´re safe even if I would prefer seeing Ray letting go of Ty.

- Hi, Ray smile, we missed you at the party.

- Too crowded, Ty smile, one can´t breath in there. I prefer the rain in that case. What´s your excuse, she tease, you´re the ones celebrated?

- We missed you, Max beams, we couldn´t find our best friends! Ty-chan, you really found the right clothing for today, Max giggles, it´s perfect for the occasion!

- I found it in the walk-in closet, she laughs, and thought it was the best kimono to wear for today. Afterall, a Tiger and a Turtle is gettin married, so what would be better?

- Well, Ray laugh, can´t argue with that. Ty, you look fabolous, if I wasn´t married already – I´d been tempted. Well, if one think past the other facts that I´m not into girls or that I love Max.

Ty just laugh and smack Ray´s hand away, thank kami she did that, or I´d done it myself.

And I woldn´t be as nice or friendly as she is.

- Well, we should return, if you want to – you can come with us or go to your hosts houses.

We both return to the party, or we would been bored, now we´re back in the overly crowded and suffocating room. Drinking, me gin and aqua and Ty a glass long Island téa, there´s a lot of different drinks for adults and soda for the children and underaged. Here underaged means one´s under 16 years old, so even Ty count as adult, it´s ok for her to drink. ( I don´t think it´s true, but this is a fic, so cut me some slack!)

We have a nice time, the party last to midnight, then everyone is either too drunk or too tired to continue the partying.

The morning after is a lazy day, the adults and elderly is having a bad hangover, with the exception of me and Ty. Though we have no idéa about Max and Ray, none of us wanna know either, not our business anyays. The sun is shining today, and after breakfast I can see Ty go to the river with a towel and wearing a bathingsuit, a deepblue one. I see, she think of having a bath, I guess I understand that. It was rather warm yesterday and today it´s a very pleasant day. Perfect for baths. I´m tempted to join her, maybe I can, we´ll see if it´s a possibility.

I can try, but not this time, Lee, Gary and Kevin let me follow them to their favourite spot. Too bad it´s at least a few kilometers away from Ty´s chosen spot!

- Hey, Lee ask, Kai? Isn´t that Ty? Hm, someone must´ve forgotten to tell her it´s a rather mean underwater pressure there. It´s dragging her downstreams, but luckily not underwater, she must be strong to keep her head up above the surface. Gary, catch her, will ya?

But Gary is asleep, and Kevin would drown, so me and Lee attempt to catch her. I manage to get a good grip on her hand, while Lee catch one of her legs, and we drag her to safe waters. To our suprise she laugh, saying that she slipped and got dragged here, she was probably nervous there a while. She then thanks us and say she better get back to her towel, I have to say, she´s so beautiful. She get up ad begin to walk back.

- Wow, Lee says, she´s even more hot when one can see her figure.

He blush a deep red, I´ll punsh him, he´s not saying what I think he does!

- Haha! Lee likes Tyyyy!

- Shut up! Lee blush, I just happen to appretiate the female body. Just because Ray doesn´t, I still do, and Ty happen to look extremely good as a female. Not that I plan on hitting on her, I don´t wanna die yet, I also happen to like living.

- What? Kevin giggle, she´s a girl!

- And kept her head above the surface, Lee say, that tells me that she´s stronger than I am. I´d drown, I really would, and getting punched by her would kill me.

Ok, it´s ok, he doesn´t dare anyways.

We get cleaned and then go see if Ty´s back yet. She´s back and right now, I see her pick flowers, with a serene look upon her face. Kevin jump to her and makes a joke, she punch him all the way back here, owww. That got to hurt hell of a lot, I almost felt it too.

- What on earth did you do? Lee ask.

- I said she´s so girly it´s freaky, and she got pissed...

- Kev, Lee says, that wasn´t smart. I don´t think she´s totally ok with it yet, Kevin, you deserved it.

Maybe it´s true, but I think she´s getting there. Though it´s too bad that she feel a bit uncomfortable about it already, I hope she´ll get over it soon, because I want to date her. And it´s impossible if she can´t feel ok with it.

She´s back to picking flowers, and once again she look happy, it´s been hard to get that she´s Tyson. Or rather, Tyson have been her all this time, and no one knew!

I go around the village, and I actually found Max and Ray sitting in a tree, Ray claim he shows Max how he and Lee had done to get up in trees that look too high to climb.

Suuuuuure thing, Ray, it´s not Max you´re talking to. I´m not that stupid. I just smirk and keep going, resisting the urge to laugh at them, thinking of the silly song kids at home teased eachother with. But I´d never lower myself that low. I look around all the village, nothing too interesting, and it´s getting late. I get to the house I temporarly live in, Chief is resting, he got so drunk he´s still asleep. The guess is he´ll sleep for another day, so it´s not going to be a problem, not that Kenny is a problem. No, but I thought he´d die from alcoholposion, it sure looked like it for a while.

- Kai, Lee say, it´s time to eat.

- Hn.

So we eat dinner, boring, then Max and Ray comes to visit. They play some game, twister and a whole bunch of other games, then they fall asleep in the middle of their tenth round of twister. THAT is almost too hilarious not to laugh at, but no, not fun enough for me to smile.

Knock, knock.

I open the door, it´s the doctor Ty live with.

- I heard all of you were here, she say, so I came to get Ty.

- Ty isn´t here, I replie, she´s supposed to be with you.

- She never returned after the flowerpicking, the doctor say, so I thought she went with you boys and Mao.

- Well, she´s not here, did you check the field where she was?

- She´s not there, the doctor says, so I don´t know where she are.

I follow her to find Ty, no such luck, we can´t find her. And it´s getting dark, I go to the river to look. There! She´s next to the river, and when I come closer, I realise she´s asleep.

- Ty? Wake up, this is no good place to sleep, let´s get you home instead.

- mmm...

I pick her up, she´s not going to wake up, and then I take her to the doctor. She tell me Ty´s alright, just tired, and that she´ll wake up in a few hours.

- She must´ve fallen asleep when looking for flowers or something, she´s simply exhausted, thank you for finding her.

- No problem.

I return to Lee´s house and to the room I borrow for now, then I go to bed. The room is empty, except a bed, a bedside table and a small sofa with two seats.

The third day is when it´s back to normal, it´s today we´ll leave, Chief´s plane leave earlier than mine and Ty´s. My plane and her is the same plane, we noticed just this morning, even if my ticket take me further than her – it´s still the same plane.

We take the walk down the mountain, knowing a bus will come soon enough, and wait.

She´s wearing a summer dress that reach her ankles, it´s lightblue with a little red flower right above the chest. She still own no pants, which she swear is a curse, I can´t help but snicker at her cursing.

- Not funny, Kai, try wearing these type of things and see what YOU like it!

- It is fun, I smirk, and _I_ don´have to. Because _I´m_ a BOY, unlike yourself, and _I_ would look silly in a dress.

She stop walking at that, not that it matter since we´re at the busstop, but I can tell she´s crying silently.

- Ty... I was only joking, I say and hug her, and it´s a good thing you´re not a boy. Because had you been one, you´d be a transvestite.

She laugh at that, through the tears and hug me back, now understanding the whole idéa. And realising I didn´t mean to insult her.

- I´m sorry, she say, I guess I´m still not over it. I really thought I was a boy too, just like you guys, it´s not so fun to then realise it´s nothing but a lie. That my lifestory was a lie, that I´m not legally adopted, and that my parents are both alive and bastards. It´s too much at once!

- Not all of it, I assure her, there´s a lot of things that´s true. Your adoptive family loved and still loves you a lot, the things you´ve done and what all of us done together is true. Even if some, few, things where lies – not all of it is. You´re still you.

She have finally stop crying, and agree with me by nodding, I tell her it´s ok and everything will be fine. She believe me.

- Ty? Are you ok? You look tired, didn´t you rest enough yesterday?

- I did too, she pouts, and that was because I struggled with the evil bitch of a river.

- hahahahaha. That´s one way to put it, Ty-chan, but you didn´t answer the question?

- I´m fine, she tells me, just wanting to rest some. I´m a bit dizzy.

- Can it be pregnancy? I ask.

- Ewww! Hell no! I can´t be pregnant, because I locked my room and I never even spent the night in the same room as the bastard, unless you get pregnant from talking or getting kissed.

Ok, I can live with that, as long as he didn´t try to fuck her.

- Hey, I joke, you´ll never know what a hormonedriven guy could do to such a sweet girl as yourself.

- Hahahahahaha, she laugh, I´m lucky that I got out alright then.

She doesn´t get that it´s more dangerous than one thinks...

The bus comes late, and unless it´s not enough, there´s just ONE seat left. So I sit down and pull her into my lap, both of us blushing, and a kid ask us if we´re newly married. Ty blush even more and tell the kid that we´re not married as of yet.

- Yet? I whisper.

- You know it´d be looking bad if I told him "no".

Then she decide to take a nap, and so many people goes "awwwww" that I blush in a VERY deep shade of red.

We go by bus a few hours and then reach the airport, then we refresh and wait for our plane.

When finally gotten on the damn plane, with food and water for the journey, and we´re going home.

- Ty? Where will you be going now?

- Ryuunoshi, she say, I still have to rule the damn place and make it modern.

Then she look sad.

- Kai?

- Yes?

- Can´t you come with me? I don´t really wanna go back, but it might be easier if I have someone with me.

- Sure, I answer, on one condition.

- What condition?

- That you promise to go out on a date with me, I smile, so?

She blush a faint pink, but she agrees.

- Ok, she smile, no problem. I´d like that.

- That went easier than I thought, I confess, I have to say.

She just give me a mysterious smile, and eat a doughnut.

- Wow, she suddenly say, look at that! That cloud look like a castle.

- Only you can be that excited in your age over clouds, I smirk, but you´re right – it does.

She laughs.

- Maybe that´s true, but at least I don´t get bored, unlike a certain someone I know...

- Was that a hint? I ask

- Maybe, maybe not, your choise.

When we arrive, we´re met by a lot of people, all females in joy – but the males are pissed.

- Well, she say, what do you want?

- This new laws are outrageous! The men shrieks

- I don´t think you have any right to say that, Ty say calmly, and we´re not going to live in the middleages anymore. This is year 2006, so I´m making this country modern, and I wont ever hear a single protest against it.

- It´s unproper to be queen and no king is crowned, my queen, so aren´t you going to remarry?

- Maybe, maybe not, we´ll see if I do or if I don´t.

We get into the limo she had called there, the moral may be middleaged, but there´s all modern stuff. Dangerous.

- They seem...weird.

- They are, she look angry, and I have to stop it. Did you know it was legal, even ordinary, for women to be beaten by the men for the smallest things? That all they know is to be lower than the men?

- No, I say, I didn´t. But it´s going to be better, since you never care about genders, and are very sure about right and wrong. And that will make this country bloom.

- We´ll see, oh , here it is. I just hope my parents aren´t home yet, I don´t want to meet them more than needed, I guess I´ll know soon.

The place is huge, it even rival grandfather´s mansions, but that means nothing. Ty isn´t used to big places like this.

And her parents ARE home, but weirdly, they seem to know who I am. And they´re thrilled to have me dating their daughter, even if they didn´t know we´re going to date, they really want us to.

- Young lady, you just had to mess up the entire laws, didn´t you?

- I did the right thing, she snaps, because you never did it. These laws are bullshit!

She drag me up to her room, it´s beautiful, and then she slam the door.

- I think I´ll kick their butts one day, she sighs, all they ever think of is me getting married and have kids.

I decide to be quiet, no good idéa to disturb her train of thoughts, unless you wish to be overrun by it.

Me and Ty just sit there for a few miutes, then she show me around, I follow and memorize the whole place. I don´t want to get lost here.

Later, we actually go out on a date, she show me a café that´s sell all kinds of things.

- What can I get the two of you? A redhaired girl with brown eyes ask. Queen Ty? Is that you?

- Yes, Ty smile, but please drop the "queen" title. I´m not married anymore.

- The title still stands, the girl smile, my queen. But I have to say, all females of the country adore you, now we can do what we want! I got this job yesterday and love it. Oh, my manners, what can I get you?¨

- I´ll have two chocholate muffins and a vanilla latté, she smile, please.

- Coffee and strawberry cake for me, I say, thank you.

- Ok, the girl beams and go get it, I´ll be right back.

A lot of girls all ages comes and thank Ty, she just blush and say that she´s glad they got it better, so Ty-ish. They love her and so do I, but I love her another kind of way. They finally leave when the red-haired girl comes back and shoo them way.

- Here it is, she smiles sweetly, it´s on the house.

- Thank you, Ty smile, it´s very nice of you.

We begin to eat, Ty eat her muffins in a rather slow speed, chat a bit with me and sip on her latté.

- Want to go see a movie, I ask, heard a good horrormovie is going to be shown today in 3-D?

- Sure, I think it´s a great idéa, I love horrormoives! She smile. The only thing is I always end up getting scared...

But we went, it was boring in my oppinion, but Ty hid her head under my chin. And that´s a great thing, if one compare it to the movie, it may sound sappy – but she´s so cute.

The movie is three hours long, so much time to just seem bored, and to have Ty close.

It´s late when it´s finally over, the stars are high and the moon is silver.

I take her to a field outside of town. I saw it earlier.

- See this? I ask. This field is so much like you, right now, it´s calm for now – but the wind will blow and it may rage over the entire field, yet it stand, fire or snow may consume it, but underneath it, the field will come back as beautiful as it always been. The darkness give it a eerie look, but as soon as sun comes out, you´ll see the whole of it in the light. Water may try to drown it and turn it into a lake, but it´ll grow over the water. Always defying the things trying to tie you down, the way no one thought possible.

- I´m not the field, she smile, I´m the wind. The ever-changing wind that bring rain to the fields, the one that make the fire dance, the water crumble and become waves, the one caressig the earth with it´s presence. It make the snow fly away and blow it away from the earth with the help of the sun, letting it become water, the wind may rage, be warm and gentle, cold and harsh, but it´s always present even if it´s sometimes not even noticed. The wind know no ties and would never be caught, never to be forced into anything, the wind always go it´s won way.

- Know what, Ty? You´re right about that. You are the wind, just like wind is your natural element, and just like Dragoon – you´re a free and a force hard to catch.

- Yes, I am, but that kind of applies to you too. You´re fire, even if the fire have been suffoated for a long time, it always comes out in battle. One day it´ll blaze and erupt into huge flames, I just know it.

I smile at her.

- It just need some air to fuel it, I say and kiss her, and it just might. I love you, my winddragon.

- And the air love the flame, as much as I love you, Kai. My very own blazing phoenix. Know what?

- What?

- This sound SO sappy, she laugh, but I guess love is kind of sappy. It turn anyone into a sappy goo of love and devotion.

- I think you´re so right about that, Ty, I´m first to agree on that one.

Then the mood get ruined.

- TY! You´re supposed to be home one hour and thirtynine minutes ago!

- Damn them, she growls, they´re such pains in the ass.

- Tell me about it, I growl with agreement, I understand the thought.

- Mother, she groans, you just had to ruin the moment!

Then it´s straight back to the mansion.

Ty and I get locked up in her room. Not that it matter, it never does, we just continue to chat about everything we can think of. Which become a lot, then we fall asleep in the middle of a coversation about if we belive in gods or not and which gods/ godesses that actually exsist and why.

I wake up beside Ty, she´s using my shoulder as a pillow and I have used her head as my pillow. I vaugly notice that her hair smell roses and violets, before I begin stretching.

- ´morning.

- Good morning, Ty, what time is it?

- Umm... 10.10 in the morning.

- That´s late, I say, let´s see if we can get out today.

I try the door, and it´s open, a deed of one of the maids here I presume. Ty went to the bathroom and took a bath, then she comes out wearing only a towel, cruel Ty...

Then to the closet, returning dressed in a kneelong, black dress with a black rose over the chest, not painted as the red one on the blue dress. This rose is big and with big petals, in other words, in 3-D.

- I never thought you´d look good in black, Ty, but looks like I was very wrong.

- Get used to it, she winks at me, because you´ll never know when I suprise you the next time.

- We´ll see about that, I answer, but who knows? You love to suprise people.

She just kiss me and order up some breakfast for us.

- What do you want for breakfast?

- A kettle of coffee and toast, with strawberrymarmemlade(1) and some milk for the coffee.

She repeat that and a maid comes in with our food. Ty have a can of hot chocolate, sandwiches with cuccumber and cheese (2) and a peice of dark chocolate.

- Why the dark chocolate?

- Because, if the hot chocolate is too weak, I can add more flavour to it. And if it´s fine, I just eat it, though it´s a bit bitter.

- Only you could have said that, I smirk, but that´s what´s so interesting about you. And it´s one of the things I love about you too.

- I luve you 2, she smile, but let´s not tell the two nightmares downstairs.

- Agreed, I smile at her, Ty-chan.

- Sounds good to me, she suddenly look mischieviously at me, Kai-kun.

- You ad "kun" to my name? I ask raising a brow at her.

- Yup! She grin, you heard me.

We eat our brekfast and go downstairs. To my utter horror and disgust, my grandfather sit there with Ty´s parents, I guess they´ve already had us engaged by now...

And, belive it or not, I was right again. Ty make a major ruckus, threatning both my grandfather and her parents, she´s pissed over once again getting bethroted to someone.

Even if I know it have nothing to do with the fact that we´d probably become engaged sooner or later, but the fact that they once again set something up for her, when she wanted it done in our own time.

I agree with her, but it´s fun seeing her glare at my grandfather, then her parents, and give them hell. I laugh inwardly at the whole thing, this time, luck is on my side.

RyuNeko: That´s the new chapter!

It took me some time, but now t´s done, and I want to thank all my wondeful, encouraging reviewers:

Alex

Angel Born of Darkness

Asa ReMe

kiahiwatari

Kompis: This fic may even get another chapter next week, and please notice this chapter is a bit longer than last ones.


End file.
